My Little Pony: Fallen Kingdom
by Bvega42
Summary: 6 months has past since the arrival of the dinosaurs to Equestria. But now a volcanic eruption threatens the remaining dinosaurs on their island home. Twilight and her friends, along with Tyrant and Blue head out to save them. But unaware that something else is going on. They'll meet a new enemy, one that is more dangerous than Indom herself. And could threaten the future forever.
1. Prologue: 25 Years Ago

**LIONSGATE**

 **ALLSPARK**

PICTURES

 **LIONSGATE** PRESENTS

AN **ALLSPARK PICTURES** PRODUCTION

WITH ASSOCIATION OF

 **UNIVERSAL PICTURES**

AND

 **AMBLIN ENTERTAINMENT**

In the dark depths, deep underwater. 2 diving ponies swam through.

On the surface, there was a storm going on.

 **LOCATION: UNKNKOWN**

 **220 MILES SOUTH OF EQUESTRIA**

Back underwater, the 2 divers dived deeper into a bay. And eventually they reached the sea floor, and they began to look around.

And soon, they came across a skeleton of some kind of large reptile.

The divers glanced each other wondering what kind of creature it is. Then the led pony held up a section of rib, and the unicorn diver zaps a piece off.

Soon an airbag was attached and filled up, and it gently floats up to the surface with the bone sample. Unknowingly to the divers, right above them a flash of lightning appeared and revealed a silhouette of a large head.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere on land. A team of ponies were working on a ground expedition. This is a brand new island they they recently discovered. And a pony with some head gear was listening.

 _"Specimen collected, sent to the surface."_

"Roger that." Said the pony, and turns to 2 Pegasus. "Code One. Clear for take off. Begin track beam."

 _"Copy that."_

 _"Go, go!"_

The 2 Pegasus soon takes off. And close by in the bushes behind him, a purring sound was heard and something rushed through the bushes. The pony turns to the sound, but saw nothing.

* * *

Meanwhile, the 2 Pegasus have spotted the airbag in the water. And are now hovering above it.

"Land one, the asset is secured. We got located on it."

"Coming back to you." Said one of the Pegasus. "Coming back to you."

* * *

"Green One, I got a go for good. Get out of there." Said the pony finishing his work.

* * *

The led diver nodded, and they begin to swim back up. But as they lowered their lights, unknowingly to them. A dark shadow was behind them, and some light reflects as it reveals a gaping mouth armed with teeth.

On the surface, the light coming from them suddenly turns off.

* * *

Back with the pony, his radio only had static.

"Green One, I need clearance. Confirm position." The pony called to them. But no response. "Can you hear me? Are you out?"

Right behind him, the 2 Pegasus returns and lands.

"Green One?" The pony called. "Guys?"

Then one of the Pegasus noticed something. "What is that?"

Then the trees jolted and shook, as something was moving through the trees.

Something big.

"Green One confirm location."

The pony continues trying to reach them.

"You guys are gonna be exposed down there." He said. "Green One! Confirm the route, Green One! Confirm position, can you hear me? Green One, where are you?!"

Then he turns around, and sees the 2 Pegasus making gestures of him to come on.

"I can't reach them!" He shouted to them, and sounding like they were trying to tell him something. "What?" Unknowingly, behind him. A lightning flash revealed a enormous reptile with it's head visible. And has it's sight on the pony. The pony looks back, but saw nothing due to the darkness.

He turns back to them. "What is going on?! I can't hear you!"

Then behind him, the creature appeared bringing it's head out from the undergrowth. Then the pony having a nervous feeling, looks behind him and sees the giant creature. To him it was like a living monster, he then screams in terror as the giant reptile lets out a thunderous roar.

Then the pony takes off running as the 2 Pegasus took off in the air. And the creature flips over a stump of a tree and begins to chase after him. Not much is seen of the creature, just a large head moving on 2 legs and short arms.

As he ran, he ditched his head gear and dropped a case. And soon after, the creature's foot stomps on the gear.

"Throw the rope down!" Called a Pegasus.

The 2nd quickly brought the rope down, and hit the ground. And the pony starts to grab it.

"Don't go!" He shouted.

As he ran, he soon passed a log angled by a rock. And the creature lifts and flips it over with it's head. That bought the pony a few seconds.

"No, wait don't go!" He shouted as the rope nears a cliff edge.

He then made a jump for it, and caught the rope at the last second. And the creature snapped it's jaws missing him, and soon let out a roar.

But as the pony thought he was home free. There was a sudden strong jerk on the rope, pulling both him and the Pegasus holding the rope.

He looks down, and saw the creature with the end of the rope in it's mouth.

"It's gonna drag us down! Said the 2nd. "Cut it, now!"

He begins to reach for his knife, but the other stops him.

Now the creature was playing a tug of war match, and if this continues. It could bring all 3 of them down.

"I said cut!" He shouted.

Then with a violent jerk, the creature rip part of the rope off. And shakes it off it's mouth as the 3 ponies begin their escape. And the creature lets out a thunderous roar.

The pony is still hanging on to the rope and laughs in relief of getting out of that mess. As he looks up, the Pegasus seemed concern. Then suddenly, a colossal sea monster launches out of the water. And clamps it's huge jaws on the pony, tears off the rope. And crashes into the water, and then it was gone.

The Pegasus holds out the remaining piece of the rope as they both looked concern of what creatures live on this island.

"DNA sample, secured." Said the led Pegasus. "Tell the boss, we're coming back home."

he then place the bone in his bag, and the 2 ponies flew back off. And deep below the waves, the sea monster disappears into the darkness.

* * *

Hot lava pours over a rocky surface, carving out a shape.

 **My**

 **Little Pony**

 **Fallen Kingdom**


	2. Equestrian Crisis

Over 200 miles south from the Equestrian mainland, near on the northern coast of Isla Sauro was a large active volcano. The dinosaurs called it Mt. Sibo. But in the recent few months, it begun to show signs of volcanic activity. The volcano has been active for over 10 years, but it's beginning to show signs of increasing activity.

 **25 YEARS LATER**

6 months has pass since the attack of Canterlot from the Indominus Rex. And debate rages on, as the volcano increases it's activity by the week. It has been hundreds of thousands of years since it last majorly erupted. Ponies feared that it may wipe out the remaining dinosaurs that remained on the island.

With an eruption expecting any day now, ponies are now faced with a grave mortal question.

Do dinosaurs deserve the same respect and protection that's given to the other kingdoms, or not?

In a court in Canterlot, a meeting was put out. And a mid aged stallion is speaking.

"I think, that in some cases, the remaining dinosaurs should be... taken out by the volcano." He said.

The ponies in the room mutter in concern.

"Silence, please." Said the judge.

"As deeply sad as that would be, we've might've alter the course of natural history. "The stallion continued. "This is a correction in some cases."

"Are you suggested, that the world is taking matters in it's own hands?" The judge asked.

"Senate, with all do respect. That's not part of the idea, no what I mean is that, in the last century, we've gone through many changes and other things. Just little over a year ago, who could've predicted a naturally born Alicorn that would've buried the Crystal Empire under a blanket of ice and snow. But then there it was, and now we could creatures that we've never knew existed. So, how long is it gonna take for that to spread around the world. And what's gonna be done with it? It ain't gonna with the return of the dinosaurs."

"I-I'm not sure what you're talking about." The senate not understanding.

"I'm talking about... disastrous change."

"What kind of change."

"Changes like death. You don't know what it's like, until you're standing at the gates."

* * *

Miles away in Ponyville as ponies and dinosaurs lived peacefully. Some were talking about the news with the volcano threaten on Isla Sauro.

And inside the School of Friendship, even the students were whispering about it in concern.

And in Twilight's class, she was trying to keep the students best in focus on their studies. But even she was concern about the crisis.

After class, she joined a recent section of the school with members and found the group called the Dinosaur Protection Group, but is mainly run by a mare named Claire Dearing, Twilight and her friends mainly come their whenever they can. And 2 members Zia and Franklin were one of them.

"So how's it going?" Twilight asked Claire.

"Good, I guess." Claire said. "Nice and steady."

"It's just challenging enough trying to keep the students focus on their studies. Including the dinosaur students."

7 of those are Blue Jr, Rex, Apato, Patchi, Rex, Scar, Buck and Blaze. And they're all concern of their old home, and they still have some family members there still.

Just then, Spike rushed in with a newspaper.

"Twilight, you've gotta see this!" He rushed over to her.

Twilight unfolds the paper and reads. "After a council meeting, the results were decided it is unclear of what to do with the remaining creatures on Isla Sauro. And it's still unclear, but if it was decided sadly, we do feel great sympathy. It's still being decided on what... to do."

Everyone in the entire room was deeply sadden, and chances of them fully agreeing to help is still unclear.

"They're all gonna die, and no ones cares." Said Claire sadly.

"We do." Said Twilight.

Claire turns to her.

"We all do." Said Franklin.

"What'd we do now?" Fluttershy asked.

Then suddenly, Spike unleashes a flame and a letter appeared.

Twilight lifts it up with her magic, and reads it. Claire leans over to look. And both actually recognized the symbol on the bottom of the letter.

* * *

A few hours later, both were on the train heading north.

 **LOCKWOOD ESTATE**

CRYSTAL EMPIRE

And soon, when the train stopped to the station. They both walked to Lockwood Estate which is recently built by the Crystal Empire's Castle. And they went up to the doorway, and an elderly mare opened the door.

"Ms. Dearing and Sparkle, you're both early." Said the mare named Iris. "Would you like to step in?"

"Thank you." Claire walked as well as Twilight.

"I will inform Mr. Mills that you've arrived." Iris said and closed the door.

And soon, after a few minutes a young stallion appeared on the staircase.

"Hello, Claire and Twilight, I'm, I'm Eli." He introduced. "Mills." He then made his way down the stairs. "I work for Ben Lockwood. We actually met once. 7-8 years ago, and you don't remember..."

"Of course, I remember." Claire said. "Haven't you run this foundation since..."

"Since college. Yeah. You-You remember?"

"Yes!" Claire smiled.

"Wow, cool. He watched someone young, and, idealistic to expand his fortune." Mills said. "And I used to be both. And it's nice meeting you in person Twilight. Follow me." They then followed Mill into a viewing hall with dinosaur skeletons and models that were special permission from Tyrant since she's taking here after Indom. "Let me give you a bit of history. This is where it all began, it all started when a team of explorers actually found Isla Sauro, and recovered a fragment bone of a newly discovered unknown species of family of creatures. But it was kept away from ponies for further studies." They then approached a display cast showing a rib fragment.

"My goodness!" Claire gasped amazed.

"Wow!" Twilight said.

"What happen in the past few months is still amazing."

"Sure is, Claire." Said Mills. "So do I, and I still believe it matters, what happens to those animals. There is something Mr. Lockwood would very much like you two to do. You can call it a favor from an old friend." They then approached a model of the northern coast of Isla Sauro and the southern coast the Equestrian mainland connected by a bridge. "We have, a large strong enough bridge. And will help the remaining dinosaurs cross safely in time.

"Your'e gonna get them out?" Twilight said.

"You're gonna save them?" Said Claire.

"No, Ms. Dearing." Said an elderly voice.

They turned and saw an elderly stallion appearing on a wheelchair.

"I'm going to save us." Said Benjamin Lockwood. "We could both use a touch of redemption, couldn't we? Lovely to see you two again."

"And you, Mr. Lockwood." Claire said kindly.

"This is all my hopes of life." Ben rolled next to the model. "As with any creature we share this land with, they all deserve the same respect. The same home, and the same way of life. And sometimes, things can go wrong if not treated properly. Life, teaches us some very hard lessons... Doesn't it?"

"Yes." Claire said.

"And we always learn from them." Said Twilight.

"Sir Benjamin." Iris said appeared.

"Hmm?" Benjamin turned to her and remembered something. "Ah, my darn medicines. Would you excuse me, Claire and Twilight?"

"Of course, sir." Claire said.

"We understand." Twilight said.

"Eli here will help you both with the details." Benjamin said and held Claire and Twilight's hoof. "We will save them. With a gift... For our children."

"Thank you." Said Claire.

"Iris?"

Then Iris begins to help Benjamin away.

"So, what do you need from us?" Claire asked.

* * *

Soon they were at Mills office as he brought out a screen of the island map of Isla Sauro.

"Now, the island is still very much unexplored by ponies." Mills said. "And since the activity increase, the volcanic tremors have forced the dinosaurs to into an area in the northern part of the island. And we planned to connect the bridge to home, here." He points to a strip of land only a mile from the volcano. "Minor fissures have triggered wildfires forcing them closer to the northern coast."

"We've heard of that." Claire said.

"Soon they've have nowhere else to go." Twilight added.

"And once we get that bridge connected, the animals will cross safely." Mill said. "The beams supporting the bridge is built to hold even the biggest dinosaurs they have. But what I really need, is you two."

"How many can we save?" Claire asked.

"200 species, 1,500 lives." Mills answered. "For sure, more if we can. But time is against us I'm afraid." Mills then brought a holographic cards of dinosaurs. "There is one animal, in particular that poses a real challenge for us. "He scrolls through a Compsognathus, Triceratops, Stygimoloch, Tyrannosaurus, Sinoceratops, Carnotaurus, Gallimimus, Brachiosaurus, Allosaurus, Apatosaurus. And then brought out a card of a Velociraptor with a jet black scale color like a Black Panther and with green eyes.

"Jay." Claire said.

"Blue's husband." Twilight said.

"I didn't know that was his real name." Mill admitted. "But Jay is the 2nd most intelligent lifeform of this world, along with the rest of his kind. He must be brought back. And I know he has a family here that miss him."

"Blue told me everything about him." Twilight said. "He is a real opponent to follow and track no matter where he is."

"He could pick up your scent a mile off." Claire said. "He's impossible to get close too."

"Well... we thought you can get someone to help." Mills said. "Every little bit counts."

* * *

 **Author's Note.**

 **I really do apologize for the long wait. It's just been really busy with other stories and stuff.**

 **I promise to do better.**


	3. Owen, Memories: Stowaways

Later, they were on the train again heading towards a mountain range.

And sometime later, they were over at a clearing and went up to a stallion who was building a cabin. At the moment he was hammering some nails and singing.

"Hey, Owen." Claire called.

Owen didn't hear her from the hammering.

"Owen!" She called a little louder,

Owen heard her that time, and place the hammer down.

"Oh, boy." Owen groaned.

He then turns to them.

"Hi." Claire said.

"Back for more, huh?" Owen smirked.

"Can I buy you a cider?"

"Did you bring 'em, or we like gonna, go somewhere?"

* * *

Later, the 3 were at a restaurant and at the moment, Claire was laughing her head off.

"Seriously?!" Claire catching her breath. "I can't believe that you think that you left me!"

"Replay that conversation in your head, alright?" Owen said. "You said, "You wanna go live in your wagon like a bum? Go ahead, Owen." And I said, "Okay"!"

"So how was that you leaving me?" Claire asked.

"Because I left. I left you."

"You left, because... I told you to."

"And then, I left. Because you didn't wanna live in a wagon on the side of the road. Member?"

"No. No, no, no, no. Because you wouldn't let me pull the dang wagon for 5 minutes." Claire reminded.

"I'm chivalrous." Owen said in defense. "What can I do?"

"You are so stubborn."

"Okay, can we just get back to the subject here?" Twilight asked. "This is not why we're here, okay?"

"Yeah, I know why we're here." Owen said. "Lockwood's little flunkie send a message. Rescue op. Save the dinosaurs from an island that's about to explode. What could go wrong?"

"We're going." Said Claire.

"Don't!"

We don't have a choice."

"What, of course you have a choice."

"So what, I should just... Build my own cabin, play pool and drink cider all day while these dinosaurs are in danger?"

"Yeah. I like pool." Owen simply said and took a sip of his drink.

"Look, even they have families there." Twilight said. "And they're not gonna be around for much longer."

"Look, there's an airship leaving tomorrow morning." Claire giving out and got up.

And soon, she and Twilight left.

* * *

Late at night, under the starlit night and a shooting star flew by.

And at a field, Blue was curled up in her nest with Jr peacefully asleep.

But she couldn't sleep herself, the thought of Jay has been plaguing her for weeks with the volcanic increase. And then she remembered a moment when Jr was a little younger.

* * *

 _"Hey, hey!" Said the black scaled Velociraptor. "Back up!"_

 _Blue was watching Jay as he was teaching some young raptors included Jr. But she along with 3 other youngsters were extremely hyper._

 _"Jeez, did you kids eat sugar or something?" Jay asked. "You're hyper today."_

 _"Okay, okay, easy. Jr, thank you."_

 _Then suddenly Jr calls out to the other 3, then they joined her side. And then she chattered, and they stood up obedient._

 _Jay then took a step back in surprise and then turned to Blue. "Did you see that?"_

* * *

Blue smiled from the memory.

And glance at Jr.

* * *

The next morning at dawn, Twilight and her friends met up with Blue and Tyrant at an airship, and are joined by Zia and Franklin. As well as Princess Celestia, Luna and Cadance.

"Relax. You're more liking to die an a landslide, and an airship." Zia said.

"No, I'm not because I won't do that." Franklin said.

"Airships are the safest way to travel."

"You call this an airship? My cousin had a house bigger than this."

Twilight approached Blue and Tyrant. "When do we leave?"

"Soon, we got word that we'll be meeting a few friends when we arrive." Tyrant said.

"Let's just hope we're not too late." Said Blue.

"Hey, we'll find him." Said Cadance.

Then Claire boards the ship, and then suddenly Owen got up behind her waking up.

"Owen!" Claire surprised.

"Franklin, later!" Zia climbed in. "Get on the ship."

"Didn't think you were gonna show up." Owen said.

And soon everyone was on the ship, but unknowingly to them. A long tail slithers inside a chest.

* * *

Later they day, the airship is now flying over the southern ocean between Equestria and Isla Sauro.

And right now were halfway there.

"We should be there in another hour." Tyrant said.

"I can't believe we're finally gonna have look at that place." Said Applejack.

"Shame it will be the last though." Rainbow said.

"Hey Blue, can you bring the map over here?" Tyrant asked.

"I'll go get it." Blue said. And when she could to the chest. The map was strangely out. "Huh? Did one of you brought the map out?"

"No." Twilight said.

"Don't forget the charts." Tyrant said.

And then the charts were tossed by Blue.

"The charts?" Blue confused. But then had a feeling of something. "And we could use a compass." Then a compass was tossed out. "Uh, never mind." And then a long tail came out and brought the compass back in.

"You can come out, Jr." Blue said.

 _"Uh, no one's in here!"_ Scootaloo's voice said.

 _"You're not suppose to talk."_ Gallus's voice said.

Then everyone turned to the chest.

"Jr!" Blue said more firmly.

Then Jr climbed out of the chest uneasily. "Uh, hi."

"Jr, what are you doing here?" Twilight asked.

"I just... wanted to see home once more." Jr said. "Sorry, Mom."

Blue shook her head. "It's too late to bring you back, I guess you can join us. But I'll discuss about your punishment later."

Jr gulped.

 _"Ooh, she got trouble!"_ Rex's voice said.

"Alright, who else is in there?" Rainbow asked.

 _"Uh, no one!"_ Sandbar's voice said.

Then Applejack lifts the chest open, and reveals Rex, Patchi, Scar, Buck, Blaze, Apato, Sandbar, Gallus, Yona, Smolder, Ocellus and Silverstream tightly packed in the chest. Along with Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo.

"Um, hi." Sweetie Belle nervously.

"What in tarnation you all doin' here?!" Applejack demanded.

"We wanted to see the island before it's gone." Scootaloo said.

"And we wanted to see home one more time." Said Scar.

"Ugh, what are we gonna do with you kids?" Blue groaned.

"Uh... You can starts be helping us out." Apato getting his head free. "We've been cramped in this thing for hours."

Then Scar started to pull free, and then cause the chest to flip to it's side. And they all fell out.

"Get off of me!" Rex grunted.


	4. Arrived to Isla Sauro

Soon Tyrant's ship was entering Isla Sauro's waters. And the island was only now coming into view.

And soon were flying over the island. And over what has not been touched by volcano's flames. They flying over green patches of rivers and valleys, and even flat open plains.

And soon the ship flew over a plain, and then below into view. Were a few dinosaurs, a Triceratops and a Stegosaurus.

"We're here." Twilight said.

And soon they were flying over a large numbers of dinosaurs.

But eventually, they soon came over the land that has been burned by fire when the fissures of lava opened.

And they even flew by Mt. Sibo as it spews volcanic smoke. And behind the mountain was volcanic ash snowing down.

Soon, the airship landed near a flat enough strip as it came down. And pass a mid age stallion.

And soon, they airship stopped near a base camp. And met up with a Carnotaurus, Sinoceratops, 2 Pachycephalosaurus, a Baryonyx, Coelurus, Edmontosaurus, Albertosaurus and Tarbosaurus. And a Velociraptor with white scale patching on his head making it look like a skull.

And soon they all stepped out,

"Tyrant, welcome back." Said the Tarbosaurus.

"Great to see you again, Matilda." Said Tyrant.

"Claire, Princess." The stallion called to Claire and Twilight. "Ken Wheatley, Head Leader with the pony team."

"It's quite an operation you got going on." Claire said.

"Mr. Lockwood takes his safety concerns very serious."

"He's right." Said the Baryonyx. "Some dinosaurs are still feral like in the Era we once lived.

"Oh, who are you?" Twilight asked.

"I'm Baily, and this is Corey, Seth, Pachy and Patchnut, Edurado, Cullen, Terence and Matilda." Baily introduced to them. "And lastly, Skull."

"Blue, it's really great seeing you again." Said Skull.

"You know, Skull." Blue said. "How are doing?"

"Okay, but still-"

"I understand, I miss her too."

Skull then heads out.

Twilight then went up to Blue. "So, how do you know him?"

"He's Jay's best friend." Blue said. "And Echo's boyfriend."

"Really?"

"Well, was.

"Oh. Must be hard."

"Blue, it's great seeing you here." Seth said. "But we hadn't seen Jay for weeks now."

"It's okay, Seth. We'll fine him."

"Yo, Blue." Said a Compsognathus and laughed. "Yeah, listen, it's nice seeing you again."

"You too, Cyrus." Said Blue.

"Hang on a second." Cyrus said and went somewhere. "Frankie, come here. Frankie, come here. No, I'm not... Come here. I'm not gonna hurt you. Frankie, come here." Then suddenly everyone turned to him with worried looks. "I TOLD YOU NEVER TO DO THAT AGAIN, AS LONG AS I LIVE! NOW, PUT IT OVER THERE! NOW!"

Soon Cyrus came back. Sorry about that, Frankie's out of hand lately."

"So, uh, where's your Raptor tracker?" Wheatley asked Claire.

Owen approached him. "Animal behaviorist and tracker. Owen Grady. And you're our... Great white hunter?"

Wheatley laughed at that. "Yes! I'm the lead on this."

"Sweet Celestia!" Franklin complained. "It's hot!"

Owen looks over to the volcano. "It's about to get a whole lot hotter."

"What's the report, Corey?" Tyrant asked.

"Well, the other dinosaurs are already northeast of the mountain." Corey said.

"And the bridge as already being set up." Said Eduardo. "It'll be ready for crossing in a few hours."

"Let's just hope we can make it." Tyrant said.

* * *

A few minutes later, they begin to head out to meet with the other dinosaurs.

The fastest way to get to them, is through part of a plain. And that is most destroyed by lava, and is nothing more than an ash wilderness.

And Tyrant and Blue leading the way. And soon, they arrived at a section of the plain completely burden. And the most of the trees are charred black.

"Memories?" Wheatley seeing the looks on Blue and Tyrant.

"Some were good, before this." Said Tyrant.

As they continued, there was suddenly a thud in the ground as they stopped. And a Compsognathus.

"What was that?" Franklin asked.

They looked around, and another thud was here.

"Is it a feral T. Rex?" Franklin asked.

Zia turns to an old section of trees, and some shook as if something was moving through them.

"I have to see this." She said.

Then, she rushed ahead of the group.

"Hey, Miss." Wheatley called. "Miss! this area is not secured!"

And then, everyone was in complete awe as soon. A large foot shaped like an Elephant's stomped on a puddle, and the ground shook under it. And then a whale like bellow was heard. And a Brachiosaurus appears, and then she bellows. And then she lowers her head to a tree that isn't charred.

Claire then went up to Zia. As the giant her head up with a left in her mouth.

"Look at that." Zia tearing up. "It just never gets old."

"Sure doesn't." Said Twilight.

"She's beautiful." Said Zia.

And soon, the Brachiosaurus leaves and bellows out. And the ground shook with each step she takes.

And then Owen turns to Franklin.

"Shall we?" He asked.


	5. Jay: Deadly turn of Events

Soon, they were on the move again, and it's not long before they found the other dinosaurs. And there were hundreds of them, all gathered at a grassland. One the surviving one that wasn't touched by the volcano.

They soon joined with 2 Velociraptors, a Spinosaurus, a Styracosaurus and a female Edmontosaurus and lastly a Dimorphodon.

"Blue, Tyrant." Said one of the Velociraptors. "Welcome back."

"Thank you, Claw." Said Blue. "And it's great seeing you again, Maren."

"You too, Blue." Said Maren.

"So, who are they?" Twilight asked Seth.

"Those two are Claw and Maren." Seth whispered. "They're husband and wife, but Claw can be a little... deranged. The Spinosaur is Sam, and Stanley is the Styracosaur, my cousin. Cartlita is Eduradro's wife."

"How is everyone?" Tyrant asked Sam.

"Everyone's doing fine, but the mountain is beginning to show." Said Sam. "We may only have over 2 hours left at this point."

"I already got the last of the dinosaurs I could find out there." Said Dino.

"I'm more concern about the safety of the kids." Said Cartlita.

"So, uh... are?" Tyrant concernedly.

"MOM!"

Then they saw 3 young T. Rex kids rushed up to Tyrant.

"Tia, Tarla, Tiago!" Tyrant said happily.

Soon, the 3 nuzzled their mother, happy to see her again.

"Oh, I missed you like crazy!" Said Tyrant.

"We missed you too, Mom!" Said Tarla.

"I certainly hope you 3 went easy on your Dad." Said Tyrant.

"They were, actually." Said a familiar voice to her.

Then there was a T. Rex with blue patching.

"Great seeing you, again." He said.

"You too, Lou." Tyrant said.

The approached and nuzzled each other.

But then it was cut short, when the ground suddenly shook.

And it was soon over within a few seconds.

"What was that?" Spike asked.

"A tremor." Blue said. "The mountain is acting up again." She then turned to Jr next to her. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Jr said.

Then a light orange clad colored Velociraptor with faint striping appeared. "Blue, if that bridge isn't set up soon. We may not get everyone out of here in time."

"Don't worry, Amber." Blue assured. "We will."

"I know a cave not too far from here." Baily said.

* * *

Soon the group went to the cave, while Tyrant, Celestia, Luna, Cadance stay behind to help when the bridge is finally set.

The cave was only half a mile of the base of Mt. Sibo. And Owen saw an explosion on the mountain's side. Seeing this, Jr went next to her Mom.

And they went in the cave as Franklin set up his things.

"How much longer...?" Zia asked.

Then a screen appeared.

"I'm in." Said Franklin.

Then the screen every dinosaur on the island each as a small dot. Of course it was by the volcano, but there's a number of than a little further east.

"There's a large number a few miles east from here." Franklin said.

"That's are boat." Said Wheatley. " Some have agreed to get to the mainland by ship."

"And they we're okay with that?" Claire asked.

"Most weren't sure about crossing the bridge." Wheatley then turned to Franklin. "Can you isolate that raptor?"

The screen then zooms in 50%, and then it shows a single dot all alone.

"There he is." Said Owen.

"Dad." Jr said.

"We better go get him." Said Blue.

"I'm coming with you." Zia heading out. "We don't know what kind of condition he might be in."

"Miss, things can be hairy out there." Wheatley said.

Then Zia turns to him, and pulls out a dart from his vest.

"These are powerful tranquil darts." Zia said. "One too many, and it's respiratory failure for him." She then place the dart back. "Also, I'm not as defenseless as some would think." And she heads out. "Let's go, Beefcake."

"I like her." Rainbow and Baily said at the same time and turned to each other. "Jinx!"

Blue then turned to Jr. "Okay, Jr, sweetie. I know you want to be with me. But I need to go find your Dad, Amber and Baily are gonna take you back with the others. And I want you to wait for me, okay."

"But, what about-?"

"I'll be fine. I'm only gone for a little, and I'll be back. Can you be brave for me?"

Jr nodded. "Okay."

"Good. I'll be back as soon as I can with Dad."

Then Jr begins to follow Amber and Baily back to the others.

"We'll take care of her." Amber promised.

Soon they were gone, and then Blue, Twilight and Owen begin to head out to find Jay.

"Oh, Owen!" Claire said and then Owen turns to her. "Be careful, okay?"

Owen then approached her. "If I don't make it back, remember. You're the one who made me come."

Claire just has a blank look.

Owen smirked and leaves. "I'll be alright."

He then heads out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Amber, Baily, and Jr were halfway back to the others.

"Hey. They'll be fine." Baily reassured. "Okay?"

Jr nodded.

* * *

A group of 4 Compsognathus were drinking water from a puddle. And then rushed off from Owen's group.

"We're not gonna get any closer to him in this group." Said Blue.

"We should stop and wait here." Owen called.

"Hold up!" Wheatley called.

Soon they all stopped.

"Load out, look alive, stay alive." Wheatley said. "We got your back, brother."

"Yeah."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the cave. Everyone else minus the Mane 6 and Claire and Franklin stayed behind in the cave.

 _"Claire, me, Twilight and Blue are gonna have to track him alone."_ Owen called on a radio. _"We need eyes if he's on the run. Copy?"_

"Copy that." Claire called.

On the screen, it shows as the 3 move closer to Jay's position.

* * *

Back with the group of 3, they quietly moved through the forest by a stream.

Blue was leading them since she knows the place better.

But they couldn't help but have the feeling they were being watched. And then they saw Pterosaurs flying overhead above the trees.

Time was running.

Then there a footprint left from a Velociraptor, and it seems fresh.

"Wheatley, were on a fresh trail." Owen called on his radio. "Wait for our single."

They followed Blue as her sense of smell leads them to a small clearing, and nearby was a large boulder.

And then they slowly approached it, and then there was rustle as some plants shook.

"There you are." Owen said softly.

As they took a step closer, then suddenly instead of Jay. It was only a trio gang of Compsognathus hopping out from hiding and then ran off.

"Compys." Twilight sighed.

Then suddenly, Jay leaps from nowhere landing on the boulder and snarls, and then calms down.

"Jay!" Blue gratefully relieved.

"Blue?" Jay said. "Oh, thank goodness."

They then nuzzled each other.

"I missed you." Blue said.

"Yeah, me too." Said Jay then then pulled away. "How's Jr?"

"She's fine, she even sneak on the ship coming here."

Jay shook his head. "I can only imagine where she gets that from."

Blue laughed a bit. "I can only guess."

Jay then turned to Twilight. "You must be Princess Twilight."

"Indeed." Twilight said. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Look, as much as I hate to interrupt a moment." Owen said. "But we gotta go?"

"Yeah, we better hurry." Twilight said.

"Okay, we better get going." Blue said and then turned back to Jay. "It's really great seeing to again."

"You too." Jay smiled.

The nuzzled again, but then suddenly 2 darts were fired from nowhere. Hitting both raptors on the neck as they suddenly lashed out.

"Hold your..." Owen then was tripped over by Blue's tail.

"What the...?" Twilight sudden by this.

Owen then got up. "I told you to wait for my single!"

Then Wheatley's team appeared and surrounded them. And Wheatley appeared.

"Back your men up, right now." Owen warned.

"Wheatley, what's the meaning of this?" Twilight demanded.

Then as Blue begins to calms down, and sees straight she notice a unicorn member behind Jay. And he looked like he was about to fire.

Then Blue screeches, and then lunges at the pony knocking him off his hooves. And then she pins him, and then Wheatley shot another dart on her thigh each only distracted her for a second.

And then the unicorn's horn quickly flashed and then a sharp crystal started forming.

"Oh! No, no, don't shoot her!" Wheatley yelled.

But it was too late, the unicorn fires and then Blue was shot deeply in the leg. She screeches in pain, and then she slumps to the ground.

"Blue!" Jay quickly to her.

He quickly got her, and she was in a great amount of pain. And then he angrily turns to Wheatley.

"You son of a..." Jay charged.

Then Wheatley shot another at Jay, and then fired one on Owen and Twilight.

Jay quickly stopped, and then Wheatley blows air at him. And then, he along with Owen and Twilight collapse unconscious.

"Guys!" Zia rushed to them. "What are you doing?!"

She then removes the darts from the 3, and then her horn flashed ready to fire.

And Wheatley's team aims at her, as well as Wheatley.

"You shoot me... And that animal dies." Zia hissed.

"I think we got the drop on you, sweetheart." Said Wheatley.

"She's losing blood. And if I don't treat her... She'll never make it back to camp."

After a few moments, Wheatley singled the others to lower down.

"How 'bout this?" Said Wheatley. "That animal dies, I shoot you. You're gonna take care of her." He then turns. "Let's move out."

* * *

At Mt. Sibo, it's beginning to show signs of increase activity.

* * *

Back with the others in the cave, the ground suddenly shook.

"Let's get in the car, let's go! Let's get out of here!"

Claire got up, and then the roof of the cave entrance started breaking apart.

"No! No, no, wait!" Claire rushed but stops.

"Wait, what's going on?" Franklin asked.

"I don't know." Said Claire.

Then the ground shook.

"Why am I here?!" Franklin braced himself on the wall.

Outside, the ridge rips open releasing a fissure of lava.

Meanwhile, Wheatley was contacting Mills on a radio as a shockwave passed.

Wheatley laughed. "And just in the nick of time!"

* * *

"Wheatley, what the hay is going on out there?" Mills asked. "We're a day behind schedule."

 _"I want that money by the time we get back, alright?"_

"Yes, okay. No more delays, please?"

* * *

"I want that bonus, we got the blue one." Wheatley said.

 _"Bring her to me, first!"_

"Alright."

In the cage in a flatbed that their pulling. Blue was strapped and covered. And is extremely weak.

"Jr." She said weakly trying to stay alive for her daughter.

And as they pass a bend, Mt. Sibo is seen with lava pouring down on it's side.

* * *

Back over with Jay, Owen and Twilight they were still out from the dart effect. And there was thud sounds like footsteps as something was approaching them.

Soon, the 3 woke up and then were in for a surprise.

Standing over them, was a feral Sinoceratops. Most likely drawn to them by curiosity, and then the dinosaur placed it's tongue on Owen's face and licked him. And he groans by that.

And then the Sinoceratops acts up, and then lifts up on it's hind legs. And stomps down, and then begins to leave. And it's left front leg nudges Owen and flips him over.

"Uh, oh." Twilight groaned.

There was a lava flow pouring towards them. And then quickly started moving by rolling away from the lava. And then managed to get over a log. Owen quickly pulls himself over the log as the lava starts to cover a dinosaur skeleton. And Owen quickly gets over the log and avoided having his hoof touched by a lava bubble when it popped.

Then the 3 begin to pull themselves up and stood up.


	6. Eruption of Mt Sibo

Meanwhile, with Tyrant and the princesses, the bridge has finally been set up. And were helping with the evacuation.

"I just hope we'll get everyone out in time." Tyrant said.

"I'm sure we will." Celestia assured.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the cave Claire, Franklin and the others are still trapped inside.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?" Claire called on a radio. "Hello? Hello? Is anybody there? Can anybody Copy?"

"Franklin, we're gonna get roasted alive with we don't hurry." Rainbow said.

"I'm-I'm trying everything." Franklin said. "Nothing's working. "It's a tough job, son. Build your people skills." Yeah, thanks, Dad."

And then his screen showed a tunnel system that may lead outside.

"That's it." Said Franklin.

Be then a sound was heard from in the tunnel. Claire turned and there was a dot on the screen moving towards them

"Something's coming." Claire.

Franklin turns to the tunnel. "Where goes that tunnel lead?"

"I think it connects to a..." Then a sound was heard inside. "... cavern."

They all looked at the tunnel.

"It's the T. Rex. It's the T. Rex." Franklin quivered. "It's the T. Rex, Claire. It's the T. Rex. It's the T. Rex. It's the T. Rex."

"Will you stop? It's the T. Rex." Claire said. "Probably."

"Probably?" Franklin asked.

Then suddenly behind them, lava started pouring down from the ceiling.

"Uh oh." Said Starlight.

"Lava! Lava!" Franklin panicked. And then a flash of lava in the tunnel showed a silhouette of something. "Lava. Lava."

"Deep breathes, Franklin." Claire said.

Then there was growl as they turned back to the tunnel. And they saw a silhouette of a dinosaur in the tunnel as some lava dripped.

They backed away and pass the lava, and then emerging from the tunnel came a feral Baryonyx. And he then roars causing Franklin to scream loudly.

"See? Not a T. Rex!" Claire said.

"HOW IS THIS BETTER?!" Franklin screamed.

The Baryonyx growls as he came out of the tunnel, and then roars as he approaches them. But then a bit of lava landed on his head causing him to cringed back and growl in pain. The lava will give them some protection, but not for long.

"Claire, what do we do?" Franklin asked. "What do we do?"

Then Claire noticed an opening on the left and going up. And there was a wooden ladder made of sticks, she approaches it and tries to pull it down. But if was stuck.

"It's stuck!" Claire said. "ROCK!"

They turned and saw a rock seeming high enough to help them to the ladder. But then the Baryonyx snaps his jaws at them, and steps back from the lava. Franklin and Rainbow got to the rock, and moved it. But the Baryonyx clamps it's jaws on it, and then they were in a tug of war match. Until some lava dripped on his neck as he lets go.

They quickly brought over and Claire begins to climb up the ladder. And soon everyone else.

"Come on! Let's go." Claire said.

And soon Franklin was the last to climb up.

"Come on, Franklin!" Claire called.

Claire got to the top, and begins to open the hatch.

"We made it!" Franklin cheered. "Yeah!"

But then the ladder got lose and he drops down on the ground and froze. And behind him, the Baryonyx curiously looks at him as he moves pass the lava. Franklin soon glanced back, and then the Baryonyx lets out a roar. Franklin screams and quickly climbs back up again as the Baryonyx chased after him. Franklin got through the tunnel, but then the Baryonyx slips his Crocodile like head through the chute. And snaps at him, almost missing him.

He soon joins the others as Claire struggles to open the hatch.

"C' mon, c' mon, c' mon, c' mon!" Franklin frantic.

Then the Baryonyx roars causing them to all then finally, Claire unlocks the hatch.

"Yes, yes, go, go!" Franklin said.

Then Claire opens the hatch as they quickly rushed outside.

And ounce outside, the Baryonyx climbs up. And then they closed the hatch as his snout was outside, but then pulls back. And the hatch closed and Claire locks.

But there's no time to rest.

And then Franklin saw something.

"Claire." Franklin not taking his eyes out it.

"What?" Rainbow turning to where he's looking.

They all turned.

"Holy...!" Claire said.

Then Mt. Sibo explodes into a massive eruption. And then a lava bomb soars through the sky like a falling meteor and crashes behind a treeline.

"RUN!"

They all turned as they saw Owen, Twilight and Jay running from the forest. And some Compsognathus ran near them.

"RUN!" Owen yelled.

The trees behind him moved as bellows were here, and they got nervous.

"RUN!" Owen yelled.

Then emerging through the trees and smoke came a Pteranodon, 3 Gallimimus, 2 Stegosaurus, Apatosaurus and Gorgosaurus running and followed by a massive stampede.

Seeing them, the group screamed and they started running. And soon Owen, Twilight and Jay caught up with them.

"Run!" Owen yelled.

A Gallimimus screeches as he ran, and then leaped over an old skeleton. And then a 2nd one ran between the group.

"Hey, watch it!" He said.

The group ran into the forest keeping one step ahead of the stampede. But they were far from safe, and Franklin and Spike were almost crushed by a falling tree. They soon ran out of the forest, and then 2 Ankylosaurus and Apatosaurus burst from the trees knocking some down. And the volcano let out another explosion. And then a lava bomb hits the ground near them, and then another as some Gallimimus and Velociraptors ran.

And then they ran towards 2 large logs as 2 Gallimimus and an Iguanodon leaped over them. Franklin quickly got behind the logs and a rock as a Compsognathus rushed pass him. And the others joined him, but then an Apatosaurus ran and tramples over a section on their right. And then another did the same on the left. And a Gorgosaurus narrowly avoids running into it after leaping over the log. The group screamed and held to each other, and then a Brachiosaurus treads over another section on the right. And then an Ankylosaurus rams through a section left, and then a Stegosaurus rams through the log on right. And then a Triceratops on the left. And after 2 Gallimimus and an Ankylosaurus ran by. An Apatosaurus treads over the last remaining log on the left, and then a Sinoceratops rams and destroyed the last remaining section on the right. And now the rock is the only thing left shielding them from the panicked dinosaurs.

And then a Stegosaurus bumps the rock, causing to almost by knocked of their feet.

Realizing that time is running out, they decided it's best to leave.

And then Claire turns to Owen. "Come on."

Then suddenly there was a growl and they turned and froze.

In front of them is a feral Carnotaurus and he growls at the group. And the Abelisaurid circles them and lowers his head down, and a drop of sweat drops off Franklin's face. And then the Carnotaur looks ahead and seems to see something else, and then he roars as Owen looks and there was a Sinoceratops. The Carnotaurus charges as the Sinoceratops tries to make a run for it, but the Carnotaur caught the herbivore by the frill in his jaws. The Sinoceratops breaks free as a fight broke lose. The Sinoceratops charges and rams the Carnotaur's back with his frill. The group watches in stunned and amaze as the Sinoceratops shove the Carnotaur off his feet, and then the predator flicks his right foot at the herbivore's face. Knocking him aside, and he quickly got on his feet and then bites him on the left front leg. But then the fight got too close to the group, and they quickly got out of the way. And then the Sinoceratops hooks his nose horn under the Carnotaur's right leg and then lifts him off his feet. And the Carnotaur hits the ground with a thud, and the Sinoceratops made a run for it.

And soon, the Carnotaurus got up again and shook his head. And then sights his sights on the group. He begins to circles them and growls, and everyone feared this was it. The Carnotaur snarls and then charges. But then from nowhere, Tyrant clamps her massive jaws on the neck of the Carnotaur. And pulls him out his feet. She then released him, and shook her head. Everyone was shocked of this, and then having her left foot on the Carnotaur's neck. Tyrant lifts up and lets out a thunderous roar as the side of the mountain rips open in a massive eruption.

And then a sonic blast front wind blast soared passed them. The strong wind current was enough to interrupt her, and was momentarily stunned. And then her natural instincts took over, telling her one thing.

Run.

She then took a step, and her massive weight crushes and snaps the Carnotaur's neck. And then she takes off, leaving the immediate area, and soon the group followed her lead. But Owen, Twilight and Jay stood there as they turned to the volcano.

It was the biggest eruption ever witness, and the volcano unleashes a massive explosion as a large pyroclastic flow covered the mountain face. And then more dinosaurs appeared, in the background there was a pair of Apatosaurus and a Brachiosaurus. And near them was a Stegosaurus, Triceratops and Ankylosaurus and Shantungosaurus running.

"Owen!" Claire yelled.

"Twilight! Come on!" Spike called.

Owen, Twilight and Jay started running as a lava bomb crashed into the ground. And the dinosaurs ran and many Pterosaurs in the air fled for their lives. And a massive stampede started, among the chaos, an Allosaurus ran and almost ran into a Gallimimus. But he snaps his jaws telling it to stay out of his way. And soon he ran next to the group as Claire looks over to him as well as he did. The Jurassic predators at her, but then suddenly a lava bomb hits the ground near them. And the Allosaurus was thrown off his feet and across the ground several yards before stopping.

Not too far away, the Young 13 were running for their lives as well.

"I've never ran like this in my entire life!" Silverstream yelled.

"Well then, step on it!"Scar yelled.

Then Apato trips and falls over, and shakes his head and looks back and saw the massive wall of ash.

That cause he to quickly get up and ran. "HEY! WAIT FOR ME!"

Then a Pteranodon was force to fly lower and narrowly avoids getting hit buy a lava bomb. And soon the bridge leading out to the ocean came into view.

But then a lava bomb crashed behind Jay, and he was sent flying into the air before falling to the ground. And then quickly got up again.

Soon, the last of the dinosaurs were crossing the bridge and then the Mane 7 crossed as well. But Twilight stood at the first section, and Claire and Franklin looked back as Owen ran. And with the wall of ash closing in. Owen ran as a Stygimoloch was running next to him, and then a Gallimimus ran out of the ash. And soon, the Young 13 made across the bridge, but Apato hasn't yet.

And then suddenly, the first section of the bridge gave loose. And then broke off as Apato, Claire and Franklin got on it. And Twilight as well fell down towards the ocean and they screamed. And they fell into the water near a Sinoceratops swimming up for air. And then as they begin to swim up, a Stegosaurus, Gallimimus and Ankylosaurus crashed into the water.

"We gotta outta here." Said Claire.

"We just fall form a cliff." Franklin said. "We're alive. We're alive."

And then a Camarasaurus fell into the water, and the current he cause dragged everyone under. And as they begin to swim up, Twilight was then hit in the head by the dinosaur's tail. And she was knocked out cold and starts sinking.

But then suddenly, Jay appeared and then pulls her up to the surface and she started coughing. And is joined by Owen.


	7. The End of Isla Sauro

It was a long swim across the sea cliff, but Twilight, Owen, Claire, Franklin, Jay and Apato have finally got to a beach. And they crawl to shore, and laid on the sand.

And soon Claire sat up

"Where's Zia?" Claire turned to Owen.

"It was a double-cross. They took her." Owen said.

"She must be with Blue." Jay said.

Claire soon realized has happened. "It was a lie. It was a lie. "Idiots! IT WAS ALL A LIE!"

Then suddenly there was a volcanic explosion as a vent went off. And then they turned, and then appearing from behind the ridge. Was a team of Pegasus airlifting a T. Rex in a cage.

"Not all of it." Owen said.

* * *

A group of Pegasus airlifted a Baryonyx in straps and flew towards a large cargo ship.

And on a strip of land, ponies were pulling flatbeds with dinosaurs in cages to the ship. And on a hilltop, the group of 6 watched.

And below, Wheatley was ordering the ponies to bring the dinosaurs on the boat. And as it turns out, they were all feral dinosaurs and an Ankylosaurus is being loaded into a cage. And 2 ponies were struggling to restrain a Gallimimus into a cage.

And then Wheatley notice several ponies hauling a flatbed with a strapped Stegosaurus.

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey, hey." Wheatley holding them. "Wait up. Wait up. Hold that cart."

They came to a stop, and Wheatley approaches and sets a bag down. And gently strokes the Stegosaur's head.

"Hey, sweetheart." Wheatley said. "Hey, girl. Hey, girl."

And then Wheatley brought a pair of pliers. And then used it to pull one of her teeth out. And she yelps in pain.

"You're gonna feel that when you wake up." Wheatley said.

He then sets the tooth down in the bag with several other teeth.

"Hey, put your weapon down!" Zia's voiced yelled.

Wheatley turns and saw Zia being held back near Blue on a flatbed.

"You had the spear tip pointed right at her head!" Zia yelled.

* * *

On the hilltop, Owen looks through his binoculars.

"They have Zia. They're loading out." Owen said.

"They already have the dinosaurs." Franklin said. "Why do they need us?"

"It was probably Blue and Jay they wanted." Claire said.

And then Owen saw Blue on the flatbed on her side.

"There she is. She don't look good." Said Owen.

Then suddenly, part of the north face of the volcano collapsed. Releasing a large explosion.

"We need to get on that boat." Owen getting up.

"Oh, boy!" Apato getting up and ran.

"The rock's good. We're safe on the rock." Franklin said.

"Is the boat the problem, Franklin?" Claire getting up as well as Twilight.

"All right, boat's good." Franklin getting up. "I'm on it."

Below, the ponies were rushing towards the boat as lava bombs starting raining down.

"Get on the boat!" Yelled a pony. "Get on the boat, now! Go, go!"

And then the pony started running to the boat as well.

And then, appearing from the smoke from behind. Twilight's group ran towards the boat.

"Get to that cart!" Owen yelled.

They rushed towards the cart that was left behind, and as they ran. A lava bomb hits the ground, in a pit of tar. And triggered a large explosion.

And then suddenly, a lava bomb crashes onto the ground. And the shock wave from the impact thrown Franklin and Apato off their and they fell onto the ground.

"Franklin!" Claire rushed to him.

"Hey, get that cart going." Owen said.

Claire and Twilight rushed to the cart, and Owen and Jay rushed to Franklin and Apato.

"Are you okay?" Owen helping Franklin.

"What happened?" Apato being helped up by Jay.

"Am I dead?" Franklin asked.

"Not yet, kid." Owen said.

Meanwhile, Claire and Twilight have got to the cart. And using her magic, Twilight quickly used a spell to get the cart moving.

And Owen, Franklin, Jay and Apato started running to them.

And soon Owen and Jay got on the cart.

"Come on! Give me your hoof." Owen reaching out.

"Come on, Apato!" Jay yelled.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Apato shouted.

And soon, they managed to helped to the two onto the cart. Claire looks back as they climb on, then she looks back ahead and then gasped. And the boat's platform drops a bit when it was off the the land bridge.

And they were fast approaching the ship.

"Hold on!" Claire called.

Twilight used her magic to make the cart go faster. And then the cart drove off the strip and onto the platform. But the back of it was almost on the edge, and then Twilight gave it everything she got and the cart move into the ship. And then came to a sudden stop.

The cart's roof kept them from being seen.

Crews members came in to the bay, and the whole level had cages with dinosaurs. And one of them had a Stegosaurus.

And as some ponies climbed onto the roof of the cages. Some look out to the land bridge, and then Claire came out wearing a cap. And then, on the land bridge they all saw a lone Brachiosaurus. Just sitting there at the edge on the strip of land. She bellows out to the ship, almost as if she was pleading them to come back. And the volcanic smoke began to grow and got closer. The Brachiosaurus continues her cries as the smoke begins to engulf her, and was up to her neck. Everyone watched sadly as the Brachiosaur bellowed, and then was seen through the smoke as she rears back on her hind legs. Claire and Twilight were in tears as the ship's back doors began to close. And the bellows of the Brachiosaurus begins to fade.

The ship continues to sail away from Isla Sauro.

An island that kept the last surviving dinosaur alive from their extinction. And now will be nothing more than a volcanic wasteland within a few months.

* * *

Thousands of miles north, Mills was in his office looking at a screen showing the ship's location.

And then a radio beeped.

 _"Mr. Mills? Your visitor's waiting."_

* * *

Mills soon heading downstairs, and into the viewing hall and met a mid aged stallion.

"Mr. Eversoll." Mill approached him. "It's a pleasure to meet in person after all this time. How are you?"

"Excuse me, where are the dinosaurs?" Eversoll asked.

"The dinosaurs, there uh... are en route." Mills answered.

"Oh, am I supposed to sell these ones?" Eversoll gesturing to the models.

"You don't need to worry, okay? They will be here soon." Mills reassured.

"I really don't work with amateurs, so I'm gonna contact my buyers and call this off."

"They will be here tomorrow and your buyers won't be disappointed. Trust me. Whatever their interest. Agricultural, industrial, sport-hunting. We will have something to suit them. 20 species. Each with unique, bio-pharmaceutical properties. I estimate $4 million per species."

Eversoll turns to him. "$4 million is a slow Tuesday where I'm from." You're wasting my time."

"You ready to make $100 million on a Tuesday? Huh?" Mill asked as Eversoll chuckled. "All of this is in the past. Now, I wanna talk to you about the future."

Eversoll seemed convinced. "I'll give you 10 minutes."

And then they begin to walk over to an elevator.

"The whole point of selling the Isla Sauro feral dinosaurs is to finance our future operations here." Mills explained. "It's, uh... seed money. Call it an overture to something much more ambitious." Unknowingly to them, behind the Protoceratops display. Jr who was recently brought back with Cadance was hiding and listening.

"Yeah. And more lucrative, I guess." Eversoll said.

"Right." Mills typing a code on the elevator's keypad. "We've reactivated the old facilities, updated the technology and imported the best geneticists from around the world." The elevator opens. "This operation has been many years in the planning." They entered inside." Genetic power is an uncharted frontier. As well as the dinosaurs. The potential for growth is more than you can fathom."

The elevator opens, and they entered in the lower basement of the Estate and a lab.

"This way, please." Mills said as Eversoll followed. "If the entire run of our sorry history has taught us one irrevocable lesson, it's that stallion is inevitably drawn to war. And is willing to use any means necessary to win it."

"You're gonna weaponize them?" Eversoll questioned.

"We've been using animals in combat for centuries." Mills said. And they entered a lab. "Dogs, Elephants. It all began when we first bonded with Wolves back in Ice Age times. Imagine what we can used with them against our enemies."

"Yes. Yes." Eversoll said.

"Our members, have discovered a direct descendant, of the most dangerous enemy we've ever encountered." Mills bringing up a screen. "The leader of running the invasion in Canterlot." And then a hologram showed a familiar dinosaur.

"Indominus Rex, Indom." Eversoll said.

And then the screen showed the bone sample.

"As it turns out, the bone sample the team brought back." Mill said. "Was from another member of her kind." He gestured to the sample near them. "And she was actually the last of her kind left when they mention stories of dinosaurs 30 years ago. In a great war with monstrous creatures. And we've been working a secretive dinosaur, also the last of his kind. Every bone and muscle designed for hunting and killing. And thanks to recent research, he follows pony command." And then the hologram shows a modified version of Indom. "His name, Indrago the Indoraptor."

* * *

Later at night, Jr entered Lockwood's room and found him asleep.

"Lockwood?" She called softly. "Lockwood?"

She silently went up to him, and waited. And then after a moment, Lockwood stirred and woke up.

"Mr. Lockwood." Said Jr.

"Jr. What are you doing up at this hour?" Lockwood asked. "Shouldn't you be with Princess Cadance?"

"There was a man here today, with Mr. Mills." Jr said.

"It was probably just some business about the bridge, is all." Lockwood assured.

"I heard them talking." Jr said. "They're going to sell some dinosaurs. They're bringing them here."

Lockwood was confused by this. "Wh... I'm sure you misunderstood."

"I know what I heard, sir."

"Jr... it's way past your bedtime. Let's talk about this in the morning."

"But..."

"Jr. I'll find out tomorrow." Lockwood said a bit firmly. "Go to bed."

Jr realized that she couldn't continued.

"Good night." Jr said.

She then turns and leaves.

"Good night, sweetie." Lockwood said.

And soon Jr was gone, and Lockwood was a little concern of what Jr said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the southern ocean, Tyrant and the Mane 6 were following the dinosaurs on the bridge.

And the Young 13 were concern of Apato.

"Do you think Apato is okay?" Ocellus asked.

"Maybe, he's probably with Twilight." Smolder said.

"I wish we just waited for him." Buck said.

"Don't worry, if he's with Twilight. He'll be okay." Starlight assured.

* * *

Back in the Crystal Empire, Jr is now in a room resting.

And she's in Flurry's room.

"Mom, Dad where are you?" She asked.

* * *

 **Author's Note.**

 **Honestly, the Brachiosaurus is the saddest part in Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom when I saw it.**

 **And for that part with the monstrous creature war. I have an idea of a story in 30 years before the attack in Canterlot. When Isla Sauro remained unknown, and the dinosaurs and an epic war with monstrous creatures from another realm.**

 **Kaiju.**


	8. T Rex Blood: Backstory

Meanwhile, the large ship continues sailing across the ocean. And a couple miles away was a large storm.

Inside the cargo bay, Owen and the others were sneaking pass the watch ponies quietly. And as they sneaked a sudden growl from a dinosaur made Franklin jumped.

"Jeez." Franklin said.

Meanwhile, in one of the cages, Zia was tending Blue. But she's been getting worst from her injury.

"It's okay, Blue." Zia assured. "Just a little longer."

Then Owen appeared through the cage cover.

"Oh, my gosh, you guys are alive!" Zia said a little loud.

Owen singled her to be quiet, and then the other came in as well.

And Jay went to Blue. "Look what they've done to her."

"Who are these idiots?" Zia asked.

"Animal traffickers." Owen said. "Look how they're treating them. They're not gonna take them to the mainland, they're gonna sell them."

"Not Blue. They need her for something else." Zia said.

"Like what?" Claire asked.

"I don't know, but she's... She's hemorrhaging and I don't have instruments and I'm trying to keep her alive." Said Zia.

Blue suddenly acts up in pain.

"Hey, you're alright." Jay comforting Blue.

"Claire, come here." Zia said. "Put you hoof here. Steady pressure."

Claire went over and placed her hooves on Blue's wound. And then Blue acts up in pain.

"Hey, hey, hey." Jay trying to keep her calm.

"Watch out." Zia said moving and Jay moved aside. "I can't take the crystal out without a transfusion from another animal. Which one of you guys know how to find a vein?"

"Oh. I did a blood drive with Red Cross." Claire said.

"Great! Okay." Zia said and grabs some things. "Franklin, take over for Claire."

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no,..." Franklin nervously.

"Franklin! Now!" Zia snapped.

Then Franklin moved over to Claire as she moves aside.

"Steady the pressure." Claire said.

But as Franklin placed pressure on the wound, blood was suddenly squirted into his face.

"Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh." Franklin said. "Is it in my mouth?" He turned to Owen. "Did it get in my mouth?"

"Mh-mm." Owen shaking his head.

"You sure?"

"You're good."

Zia appeared with a plastic bag with a thin tube and needle.

"All of the animals should be sedated." Zia said.

"Okay." Twilight said.

"Look for any type of () their blood type should be close enough." Zia said. "Look for carnivores, with 2 or 3 fingers. No more than 3." But then, Zia looked as if she came in thought with one in particular. "I think there's a few on board."

"What is it?" Twilight asked.

* * *

Later, Owen, Claire and Twilight opened the doors of a hauler.

Inside, was revealed to be a unconscious Tyrannosaurus. And the 3 looked at the sleeping giant.

"You gotta be kidding me." Claire complained.

The 3 climbed into the cage, and slightly kept the doors open. And Owen reaches out, and then taps on the Rex's snout. And the 3 backed away, but luckily the Rex didn't wake up.

And then, Owen begins to move over and sees takes she's asleep.

"She's tranqed." Owen reassured.

Owen then kneels down, and feels around the neck of the dinosaur. And then he finds an ideal spot where a vein might be.

"Okay, okay, okay. I got it, come on." Owen said.

"Okay." Claire approaches.

Then suddenly, the T. Rex moved her head right causing Claire to back away. And then Owen disappeared behind her.

"Are you okay?" Claire asked.

Then Owen lifts a hoof up in assurance. "I'm okay! Come on."

Claire quietly scooted pass the Rex's head and look's over to Owen.

"You'e gonna have to do it." Claire holding the bag out.

"I can't. The skin is too thick, I'd have to use both hooves to put pressure on the vein." Owen said. "You gotta do it."

"I, I can't... I can't reach." Claire said.

"You're gonna have to climb up there." Owen said.

Claire just thought he was crazy. "Oh, I'm... No I'm gonna climb up there."

"You'll be okay." Owen assured. "It's like riding a Bull."

"Riding a Bull? I didn't grow up and a rodeo of whatever you came from." Said Claire.

Owen glanced to make the Rex was asleep still. "She's asleep now. I can't say that she's gonna be asleep a minute from now. So, get up."

"Can we please be done with this now?" Twilight snapped keeping watch.

"Okay, fine." Claire giving out.

"Oh, my gosh, she stinks." Owen wincing from the dinosaur's breath. "Jeez."

And then Claire jumps up onto the Rex's neck.

"Gently, gently." Owen said.

Claire manages to straighten herself as the T. Rex moves her head left and hits the other wall. And luckily, it didn't woke her up. And then Owen noticed how Claire was on the dinosaur's neck and he couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Good job." Owen said. "You're making this look totally normal."

"Anything day now, guys." Twilight said.

Claire begins to inject the needle into the Rex's skin, but she was struggling due to it's thickness.

"You're gonna have to jam it in there. Said Owen. "It's really thick skin. Ready?"

Claire nodded.

"1, 2..."

Then Claire jabs the needle violently into the Rex's skin. And it was enough to make her growl in pain, and then she moved her head right again pinning Owen underneath.

"Owen!" Claire cried.

Then the Rex moves her aside and Owen peels his face off leaving a trail of saliva off. And then blood started flowing into the tube and bag.

"It's working." Claire said.

Then suddenly they heard laughing outside and voices.

"That door's open."

"I got it."

And the pony closed the door, and locks it.

And then there was soft growling, and Owen turns and sees the T. Rex starting to wake up. And then when she was fully awake, her eye shot open looking at him.

The moment she was up, she then starts roaring and thrashing her around hitting the walls.

"The bars!" Claire climbing up through between the bars above. "We can get through here. Come on."

Twilight quickly flew up, and Owen begins to get up. But then the chain holding the Rex's right foot snaps and breaks and she slams her foot and the wall.

And soon, Claire and Twilight quickly got to the doors and opened them.

"Jump, Owen!" Claire said.

Owen begins to move, but then the T. Rex blocks the way and then roars loudly. And then right foot slides down the wall as the toes claws scrapped the wall.

And then Owen knows it's now or never.

"Owen, jump! Now!" Claire said.

And then, Owen jumps right through the Rex's open jaws and narrowly avoids getting caught and then headed outside. And Claire quickly closed the door.

"Did you see that?" Owen asked.

"Claire nodded.

"Please tell me you got the blood." Owen said.

Claire then held up the bag shaken.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Lockwood's Estate. Jr ran over to the elevator, and then types the keypad after remembering it and then the elevator opens.

She enters inside it, and then pushed the bottom to the 3rd lower level. And the doors closed.

When they opened again, it was to the lab in the basement.

She looks around, and then enters into a lab. And looks around, and saw a X-ray picture of the skull of Indom. And there was vials of blood being tested, and there was even an incubator with dinosaur eggs.

Jr was confused of what was going on, and at this point she was starting to get concern of her parents. And even thoughts of some memories with them.

* * *

 _On Isla Sauro, Jay was laying down, while unaware that Jr was hiding in the bushes._

 _She watches patiently, and then Jay's tail started twitching. And then she pounce and bites it._

 _"Dah! Jr!" Jay jumping from that. "You little rascal."_

 _Jr laughed._

* * *

 _Another flashback shows when Jr was a little younger, and with her parents._

 _And then Jay started making sad noises and covers his face. And Jr seemed curiously concern, and then approached her dad. And then nuzzled him and purrs, and then Jay lifts his face up._

 _"Hey... I'm okay." Jay said._

 _Blue laughed a bit._

* * *

Meanwhile, on the ship Blue was now being treated.

* * *

 _Echo is playing with Jr by tilting her head and Jr curiously copy's her._

* * *

Then Zia begins to work of removing the crystal shard from Blue's leg.

"Okay, I'm gonna make an incision on her leg to remove the piece." Zia said.

She begins to make a cut into her thigh, and then Blue acts up in pain.

"It's a lot of muscle tissue." Said Zia.

And then, Zia grabs a tool, and to open the incision up. And grabs some tweezers to remove the crystal piece. And Jay rests his head on Blue comforting her, and a tear drops from Blue's eye.

* * *

 _Blue nuzzles Jr._

* * *

And then finally, Zia carefully grabs the crystal piece from Blue's thigh.

And then sets it.

"She's gonna be okay." Zia announced.

Everyone was relieved of that.

"You're gonna be okay, Blue." Said Jay.

"Do you think that we'll be okay?" Apato asked.

"Don't worry, Blue's a lot tougher then she looks." Jay said. "Especially since..." He then pauses.

"What?" Twilight asked.

"Since... What happen before Jr was born." Jay said.

"What happened?" Twilight asked.

Jay sighed. "Jr was only an egg when it happen."

* * *

 **6 years ago**

 _It was all dark, and a faint heartbeat was heard. And then a scaly shape appeared, and was revealed to be inside something as silhouette shapes were seen outside. And then a 3 finger clawed hand appears and a little squeal was heard._

 _3 large silhouettes show outside as a long tail moves. And a silhouette was approaching from outside. And then, the head of the creature was seen, and is revealed to be an unborn baby. And she opened her eye._

 _Outside, the baby was revealed to be inside an egg in a nest. Along with 3 other eggs, and then a snout lowers down and gently nudges the egg in the middle. The snout lifts up, and reveals to be Blue checking on her clutch of eggs only weeks away from hatching._

 _She has picked an excellent spot for the nest, a small clearing near the edge of the forest, plenty of shade to protect the eggs too much exposing from the Sun. And sheltered from dense brush to keep hidden from scavengers._

 _And she's been keeping guard of them._

 _Then suddenly, a branch was snapping and she violently turns ready to attack._

 _But was revealed to be only Jay._

 _"Hey! Whoa, whoa! It's me!" Jay said._

 _Blue calms down. "Jay! You know how I feel when being sneak up like that."_

 _"I'm sorry, I'll give you a heads up next time." Said Jay._

 _"You better, because one day I'll actually hurt you." Blue said._

 _"Okay, okay. How are the eggs?"_

 _"As usual, just laying there. Can you believe we'll be parents in a few weeks?"_

 _"I can. And I guess we're starting out okay." Jay looking at the nest. "And you being a good mom."  
_

 _"And you as a great dad." Blue said._

 _"What do you think that one will look like?" Jay asked._

 _"Hmm?" Blue turned to him._

 _"That one." Jay gestured to the egg in the middle. "Right there."_

 _"I don't know. Maybe somewhat like you." Blue said._

 _"Or maybe a lot like you." Jay said._

 _Blue laughed a bit._

 _A few days later, Blue was still keeping at her guard post with the nest. But over a the nearby coast, a large storm is brewing a few miles away._

 _And then Jay returned._

 _"Blue , Indom's calling in a meeting." Jay said. "She want's everyone presented."_

 _"I-I don't know, Jay." Blue unsure. "Do you think that you can..."_

 _"Blue, I'm sure it won't take long." Jay reassured. "I promised."_

 _Uneasily, Blue got up and followed Jay._

 _And soon, they got to the meeting, and Indom reported that a large storm is approaching from the north in quickly approaching. And she's ordering a complete evacuation of the entire northern coast. When she was done, Blue begins to leave._

 _"Blue, where you doing?" Jay asked._

 _"I'm getting the eggs." Blue said. "It won't take long."_

 _"Hold on, Blue I'll get the eggs." Jay said. "You go with your sisters and find shelter."_

 _"But..."_

 _"Blue, I don't want our children to live without their mother." Jay said._

 _"I don't want them to be fatherless, either." Blue said._

 _"Hey, It'll be okay." Jay said. "I'll be back."_

 _"You better." Said Blue._

 _And then, Blue begins to join her sisters and went to find shelter. And Jay hurries back to the nest._

 _As he got back to the nest, it has already began to rain._

 _"Don't worry, I got ya." Jay said._

 _Then suddenly, there was a loud thunderclap. And the winds begin to pick up, and then the water at the beach begin to rise. And the dinosaur that have yet to leave started running from the flood._

 _Jay watches as the huge wave is fast approaching him. It so coming so fast, that he sadly only had time to grab 1 egg and rushes away as within seconds later. The wave washes pass where the nest was._

 _Jay quickly gets to high ground with the 1 egg he was able to save. He takes shelter in a small cave, and was devastated of the loss of the other 3 eggs. And he turns to the only surviving egg._

 _"It's okay. Daddy's here." Jay said. "I won't let anything happen to you."_

 _An hour later, the eye of the storm arrives, and Jay took that window to quickly try and find Blue._

 _2 minutes later, he finally found Blue with her sisters in a large cave along with many other dinosaurs. And when Jay told Blue about what happen with the other 3 eggs, she was heartbroken._

 _But was grateful that 1 egg was saved._

 _Blue was barely herself again after the storm, but the egg finally hatched it was like she was back to her old self. And after seeing the markings of her daughter she and Jay named her Blue Jr._

* * *

Back at the lab, Jr was still thinking about her parents.

"You're sure she'll live?" Asked a voice.

Jr quickly went to hide, and then Mills enters the lab.

"If she dies, we have blood samples." Said Mill.

"No, no, no, that's not good enough." Said the other voice. "The Raptor is a behavior specimen. We need her in good health."

"I didn't shoot the darn thing." Mill said. "What do you want me to do, huh?"

And then the other pony appeared revealing a stallion. "You don't have the faintest comprehension of what I'm doing here. Do you understand the complexity of working with a highly dangerous being?"

"No, but I understand the complexity of working and paying for it. Okay?" Mill said.

Jr begins to move as Mills approaches.

"Everything will be wasted if Blue doesn't get here in good health." The stallion said. "We already lost the father. In order for this to work, Jr has to be trusted with a close familial bond with closely related traits."

"English, Henry." Mills said.

"She needs her mother!" Henry said.

Jr lifts her head from behind the staircase from hearing about her mom.

And Mills turns to Henry.

"Blue's DNA is part of Jr's make up as she grows and assume her traits." Henry explained. "Empathy. Obedience. She is too young right now, and it will more difficult working with an orphan."

"Okay, so how long is this gonna take?" Mill asked.

"It's not a sprint, Mr. Mills." Henry said. "It's a marathon."

"Marathon sounds expensive." Mills turns.

Jr quickly headed down the stairs and turns to a hall as Mills headed down.

"Besides time is running out and so is his patience." Mill said. "Ever since I've worked with him, I've been risking my neck."

"You have to understand." Henry said. "This is uncharted territory. A Wolf, genetically, is barely distinguishable from a Bulldog. Or a Manatee with an Elephant."

Jr backs away from them staying within the shadows of the hall.

"But within that gray area... is heart." Henry said.

Unknowingly to Jr, behind her was cage and then a 4 fingered clawed hand slips through the bars.

Mills groans. "Spare me the poetry, Henry. Can it be done? Can it be done?"

"Yes, it can be done." Henry simply answered.

"Well then, do it." Mills said.

Jr then steps over a red line.

"Thank you." Henry said and then walks away.

"That brainy idiot." Mill groaned.

And then the black hand reaches out with the entire arm. And then the index finger claw brushes the side of Jr. She turns back and looks, and the owner of the arm reaches his arm back into the cage and then lets out a roar.

Jr screams in horror, and then starts running away. But then was stopped by Mills.

"Hey, hey! Jr!" Mills said.

Then the mystery creature growls.

"What is that?" Jr asked. "Who is it?"

* * *

Later, Mills then brought Jr into a room at the Crystal Castle, and then locks the door.

"Keep her in there, and keep the door locked." Mill said to Cadance and Iris.

"You want to keep her locked in?" Cadance asked in disbelief.

"That's exactly what I want." Mill leaving.

"Sir Benjamin needs to see her now." Iris said.

Mills stops and turns to her.

"I believe it's important." Said Iris.


	9. Captured: Broken Trust

Meanwhile, the ship has finally arrived on the mainland of Equestria.

Inside the ship, everyone was able to get a few hours of sleep. Owen soon woke up, and he saw Claire sleeping with her head on his shoulder. Owen couldn't help but smell her mane.

And soon, she begins to stir and Owen quickly pretended to be asleep as Claire moved away from him.

"We're here." Claire said.

"Where?" Franklin rose up.

"Back to Equestria, I think." Twilight said.

"Get in your truck and let's go." Said a voice.

"Move, move. Move, move, move." Zia quickly said.

They quickly moved to the side as Wheatley opens a window.

"You got a heartbeat?" He asked.

"Yeah. Do you?" Zia said.

"I need blood samples." Wheatley said.

"I'm not here to help you reset the food chain, so... take your own dang samples." Said Zia.

Wheatley closed the window. "What a nasty mare."

"Go, go, now, now. Go." Zia said.

They quickly headed out of the wagon. And they all got out, and then a stallion appeared from the side and only saw Franklin.

"Hey!" He said.

Franklin froze.

"What the heck's going on?" He said.

"I was, um..." Franklin stammered.

Then Zia appeared.

"I needed an extra pair of hands. He volunteered." She said.

"You deck crew?" The stallion asked.

"Aye, aye." Franklin said.

"We're loading out. Follow me." He said.

"Uh. Does that mean we're leaving the ship right now?" Franklin asked.

"That is what "loading out" means." Said the member. "Now get moving. Come on, follow me."

Then Franklin follows him as Owen and the others who were hiding under the wagon watched.

"Shoot." Owen said.

"Oh, no." Claire said. "He's not gonna make it."

The member hands Franklin some rope as Franklin glanced over to them.

"We'd we do?" Apato asked.

"We have to help him." Claire said.

"How?" Twilight asked.

"Stay here. I'll get him." Owen getting up.

But then the wagon was soon attached getting ready to be hulled out.

"There's no time." Jay said. "Let's go."

Owen, Twilight, Claire, Jay, and Apato sneak around the wagons. And then they climbed into a wagon.

"Good to go!" Said a pony patted on the wagon.

"Where are they taking them?" Claire asked.

"We're about to find out." Owen said.

Soon, the wagons were being hauled out of the ship as a nearby heavy hauling train begins to move with cages holding the largest species of dinosaurs.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zia was checking on Blue.

"Come on, girl." Zia checking Blue's eye.

Then suddenly, Blue woke up with a jolt as Zia was knocked over. And soon got up.

"Yes!" Zia cheered.

* * *

Outside, the trail of wagons headed down a trail. And then Owen's group noticed something familiar.

"This is Lockwood's Estate." Claire said.

"He must have one big dang garage." Owen said.

"But, why here?" Twilight questioned.

As a guard pony was singling the wagons to enter, he thought he saw one with someone familiar.

Meanwhile, at the front of the caravan trail wagons and heavy lifting cranes were loading the dinosaurs out. And one of them is a T. Rex as members were stabbing it with tasers prods and electric shocks.

And then it was temped into a cage elevator with a large slab of meat. And the elevator lowers down as the the T. Rex grabs the meat in it's mouth.

A gate door opens as the T. Rex swallows the meat slab. And then enters a cage, and bangs the cage door.

 _"Did you really think you can get away with it?"_

* * *

Mills was with Lockwood, but he was crossed of finding out what he was up too.

"In my own house?" Lockwood asked.

"You entrusted me to guide your fortune into the future." Mill said. "I have done that."

"DAM YOU!" Lockwood shouted. "You have no idea what you just done. Or what you have started. You're ceased to dismiss. I want you, to turn yourself in to the Crystal Guard. I'm sure the Princesses are reasonable enough to give you a proper sentence."

"As you say, sir." Mills turned and took a few steps. "You know, I've been thinking, what I heard from Neighsay was right. It was an unholy that you and Twilight did." He then picks up a pillow. "I'm not the only guilty one here, am I, sir?"

He then approaches Lockwood, and then his amber cane drops to the floor as the amber broke into pieces.

* * *

Unaware of what happened, the wagons were still in line.

And then Claire noticed something.

"Hey." Claire grabbing Owen's attention.

Only 100 yards away was the castle.

"When hit that town, we call the cavalry, shut this down." Owen said.

"And we warn Cadance about this." Twilight said.

As they got ready to move, then suddenly a speartip was pointed at Owen's head. And then Wheatley appeared.

"Hello." Wheately said. "You should have stayed on the island. Better odds." He then turns to Jay. "Oh, I was worried about you."

Then suddenly Jay was hit by 2 darts, and a moment later he passed out. And the group was surrounded.

* * *

Owen, Claire, Twilight and Apato were soon brought to a cage inside. And they had no idea where Jay was.

"Hi, Claire." Said a voice.

Claire and Twilight turned as they saw Mills outside the cage placing his glasses on. As well as Wheatley who just arrived.

"I just wanted to come and apologize." Mill said. "I didn't want to bring you into any of this, but it was the only way-" Then suddenly Claire charged and tried to grab him as he backed away. "-that we could get the Raptor."

Owen held Claire back.

"We needed him." Mills said.

"Come on." Owen said as Claire moved aside. "So, what? This is it? I mean, you're a smart guy. You could have started a foundation, cured cancer, but instead you... what? Sell rare species?"

"I saved these animals." Mills said.

"You betrayed a dying pony for money." Claire said.

"You also betrayed an entire kingdom." Twilight added.

"Twilight, I admire your idealism, but we both exploited different kinds of creatures." Mills said. "At least I have the integrity to admit it."

"I never, ever did anything remotely cruel." Twilight said.

"You authorized the stealing attempt of Novo's pearl." Mill said. "You exploited and tried to steal a magical item, and used your own friends as decoys. Just to get your hooves on it. And betrayed them. How is that different? You were only caring for yourself back then" He then turned to Owen. "And you. The pony who proved Raptors can follow orders. You never thought about the applications of your research, Owen? How many millions a trained predator might be worth?" He then took a step forward. "You 3, you're the parents of the new world."

Then suddenly, Owen grabs Mills' hoof and pins him on the bars.

"Hey! Let him go." Wheatley warned.

"Owen." Claire trying to stop him.

"I think I'll break it." Owen said.

"Let him go." Wheatley warned.

Then Owen lets go, and Twilight approached.

"Claire, I just..."

Then suddenly, Claire and Twilight pulled him into the bars causing him to fall. And Owen snickered at that.

"Whoa." Apato impressed by his teacher.

And Mills got up.

"So, how we gonna end this?" Wheatley asked.

"Well, as far as everybody else is concerned, they burned up on the island." Mills said. "As well as Blue and Jay."

And then, they walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jr is trying to pick the lock with her claw. And soon she was able to get the key loose. And it fell on a piece of paper as she pulls it in.

She then unlocks the door. She opens the door slightly, but there was a guard.

She closed the door, and then she looks outside. And then opens a window. And saw a gathering of ponies approaching Lockwood Estate.

And Eversoll and Mills were at the front staircase greeting them.

As they did, Jr carefully onto the side of the castle. And slid down the side and got onto the roof of the mansion closing section she got to.

Meanwhile, a large stallion approached Eversoll and Mills and greets them. And soon headed inside.

"Well, he only wants carnivores." Eversoll said. "2 of them. Looks like Lockwood's gonna have a very good night. Will he be joining us?"

"Um, that's very unlikely." Mill said.

"I assume that the princesses are aware of this." Eversoll said.

"I told them about half the story to be sure without concern." Mills said.

Of the rooftop, Jr carefully walked across the roof. Trying to get to Lockwood.

She soon finds the window that leads into his room, she lifts it open. And she climbs in and saw him asleep.

"Lockwood?" Jr called quietly and approaches the bedside. "Lockwood. Lockwood, wake up." But he didn't stir. "Lockwood?" She lightly nudged him. But he didn't responded. And she was growing concern. "Lockwood, wake up. Wake up." But then she heard an eerie beep as she turns to Lockwood's heart monitor. And showing no signs of a heartbeat.

 _"Iris!"_ Yelled Mills' voice.

Jr quickly ran and climbed into a laundry chute, and closed the chute as Mills then came in.

"Iris!" Mills yelled.

Inside the chute, Jr remained silent as footsteps were heard.

 _"It's over."_ Mills said from outside.

Outside, Iris came in and saw Lockwood's still body. And soon Cadance came in.

"Oh, no." She gasped.

"What a tragedy." Mills said as Iris walks over to the bed. "I suppose now he's gone, you'll be looking for another situation."

"No." Iris turns to him.

"Jr needs someone." Cadance said concernedly.

Inside the chute, Jr listens to them.

"I'm her guardian now." Mills said. "What she needs is no longer both your concern. There's no one else of her family."

"You don't understand her the way I do." Cadance said.

"I understand her value." Mills said.

"But I promised Blue to take care of Jr if something were to happen to her." Cadance said. "Please, Mr. Mills. It will be easier for her with somepony familiar to her. And she trusts."

"I'm sorry, Cadance." Mills said. "My mind's made up. I suppose you'll be looking for another problem now since Twilight is gone. And it's likely she and Jr's parents were unable to escape in time."

Jr gasped.

And then, both Iris and Cadance left the room as a tear dropped from Cadance's eye.

A moment after they were gone, there was a creaking sound as Mills turns to the chute. The sound continues as Mills approached the chute, and then he opens it. But there was only an empty tunnel as he looks up and down. And a dinosaur bellow was heard.

* * *

Down below, in a cage a Triceratops and a baby were held in a cage.

"Do you remember the first time you saw... a dinosaur?" Claire asked glancing at them and the others listened. "First time you see them, it's like... a dream. Something you've never knew existed, and they suddenly appeared from thin air, but you don't really believe it. They're like myths. One we've never knew and heard of. And then you see... the first one alive."

The baby Triceratops nuzzled and lied down next to his elder in comfort. The gentler, caring side of dinosaurs.

Apato couldn't help but feel sad about his kind being treated like this.

"This is not your fault." Owen said.

"But it is." Claire said.

"No." Owen shook his head. "This one's on me. I showed 'em the way."

"I hope Jr is okay." Apato worried for his friend. "And whatever happen to her parents."

Owen then got up. "Well, listen, you and I are gonna have plenty of time to talk about this later."

"If there is a later." Claire said.

"Yes, there is." Owen said. "I got a cabin to finish."

Claire smiled.

"But, how will we get out?" Twilight asked.

Then suddenly there was a thud on the wall as if something hit it. And they turned as then they heard some grunting. Coming from the other wall.

"What is that?" Claire asked.

Owen jumps up the window, and hold onto the bars. And in the cage behind them, there was a Stygimoloch that has woken up.

"Well, look who just woke up." Owen said.

Then Owen whistled, and surprisingly the Pachycephalosaurid responded to that. And that it rams the walls, and it caused the door to shook a little. And Owen saw that. And Owen jumps down, and turns to them.

"We're getting out of here." Owen said.


	10. Indrago the Indoraptor

Meanwhile, the auction has started as Eversol leads it.

"Welcome... fillies, gentlecolts, to this extraordinary evening." Eversol said. "Let dive right in with lot number one... the Ankylosaurus."

Then 2 gate doors opened as soon, a cage with a Ankylosaurus rolls into the room.

"This is a herbivorous quadruped, Late Cretaceous." Eversol announced. "This is one of the largest armored dinosaurs, known by scientist as a living tank."

In the cage, the Ankylosaurus didn't looked happy.

* * *

In their cell, Owen whistled, and then the Stygimoloch rams the wall.

Claire jumps a bit. "What are you doing?"

"Escaping." Owen said.

"Are you sure about this?" Twilight asked.

"Nope." Owen said.

Owen whistles again, and the Stygimoloch rams the wall again.

* * *

"I have $4 million." Eversol said. "Anyone with five."

A pony raised his hoof.

"$5 million. $5 million." Eversol announced. "Do I hear six?"

"$6 million!" Called a pony.

"$6 million. Thank you." Eversol said. "Any increase on six... Seven."

A pony raised a hoof.

"$7 million." Eversol said.

"$8 million, now!" Called a pony.

"$8 million." Eversol said. "$9 million on the contract. Do I hear $10 million?"

"Ten!" Called a pony.

"$10 million. Once, twice..." And the pony made the winning bid. "Sold! To the gentlecolt from Saddle Arabia. Congratulations, sir."

Mills checks a screen and smiles.

* * *

Back in the cell, Owen whistles again and the Stygimoloch rams it again.

* * *

Back in the auction room, a cage with a young Allosaurus rolls in.

"Lot number 2, fillies and gentlecolts." Eversol announced. "A juvenile Allosaurus." The Allosaur growls. "A fierce and and aggressive predator."

* * *

Owen whistles again, and the Stygimoloch hits the wall.

* * *

"Sold!" Eversol announced.

* * *

The Stygimoloch hit the wall again.

* * *

"Sold!" Eversol announced.

* * *

Owen whistles again and the Stygimoloch charges.

* * *

"Sold!" Eversol announced.

And the cage with a Baryonyx is pulled back.

"Wonderful. Wonderful bidding." Eversol said.

Mills checks on the amount of bits, and so far made a total of $128,000,000.

* * *

Outside, the Ankylosaurus has been loaded into heavy hauler on a flatbed of a train. And the guard ponies closed the cage.

And soon the train takes off.

* * *

Owen made one more whistle.

And then the wall burst into pieces as the Stygimoloch shakes his head from the dust.

And then he hops into the other cell and confronts the 4.

"Okay." Claire said.

"Hey. Hey, you." Owen said getting the dinosaur's attention to him. "Look at me. Look at me. Hey!"

The Stygimoloch turns to him.

"Come with me. Come with me." Owen moving in front of the door. "Okay. There you go."

And then with one final whistle, Owen got out of the way as the Stygimoloch charges and busts the open back. And then he hit his head on a support beam and stood still for a moment.

After shaking his head, the Stygimoloch begins to walk away feeling a little daze.

And the 4 got out of the cell as they watched him leave.

"You're welcome." Owen said.

The Stygimoloch soon got to the end of the hall and turned right. And then they looked behind and saw Jr, but then she started running away.

"Hey! Wait." Claire said as they went after her. "Please, please wait."

Jr climbs into the laundry chute, but stops from closing the door and looked really scared.

"That's Blue and Jay's daughter." Claire said to Owen.

"Hey. Hey, kid." Owen said gently. "You wanna come down out of there?"

Jr fearfully shook her head.

"Do you remember me?" Claire asked.

Jr soon nodded.

"Yeah? I don't we were properly introduced." Claire said. "My name is Claire. What's yours?"

"Jr. Blue Jr, after my mom." Jr said.

"Jr. Well, this is my friend, Owen." Claire gestured to Owen.

Jr turns to Owen. "I heard of you, with some of the Raptor training."

"Oh. Oh, yeah?" Owen said. "Tell you what, you come down from there, I'll tell you everything you need to know about. That sound all right?"

Jr nodded.

"All right, yeah. Come on down." Owen said.

And Jr climbed down, and approached them.

Claire kneels down to her. "Sweetie... We need some finding your parents, and Ben Lockwood. Can you take us to them?"

Jr shook her head. "No."

"You made it down here all by yourself, huh?" Owen said. "Brave kid. Looks like you could use a friend."

And then Jr went up and Hugged Owen. "They're gone."

The 4 were sadden for her.

"So, listen, I'll tell you what." Owen said. "We're just about to go and find our friends and then get the heck outta here. You wanna come with us?"

"We could use a friend, too." Claire said.

"We're here for you." Twilight said.

Jr nodded.

* * *

The group of 5 made their way down a hall, and they can hear Eversol's voice.

"And now, fillies and gentlecolts, that we are halfway through the evening." Eversol said.

Outside, a 4 fingered clawed black hand is revealed from the shadows.

"We'd like to offer a special treat to our... discriminating buyers." Said Eversol. "This evening we will preview a new asset that we've been developing."

A rosette of deadly teeth appears from the dark.

Owen and the others approached 2 windows and looked down the auction room.

"A creature of the future made from pieces of the past." Eversol continued. "Fillies and gentlecolts, please be warned, this is the perfect plan of the most dangerous creature that have ever walked the land."

Outside, a cage is prepared with the creature inside.

"We call it... The Indoraptor." Eversol finished.

And then the gate opens and the ponies saw the cage with the dinosaur. And soon the cage slowly moves into the room. And then 2 guards approached with electric prods and made the dinosaur to growl scaring the ponies.

"The perfect weapon for the Modern Age." Eversol said. "Built for combat, with sharp responses more acute than any pony soldier."

Owen's group were stunned of what they were seeing.

"What is that thing?" Claire asked.

The gates closed, revealing the Indoraptor which is Indrago. He is 1/4 of the size of Indom, but he is all black with a yellow stripe on his side. And carries the curved toe claw. And Indrago growls.

"They found him." Jr finally said. "Mr. Mills and the other pony."

"What pony?" Claire asked.

Jr points to Henry. "Him."

"This creature includes with an intelligence quotient comparable to the Velociraptor." Said Eversol. "Bio-specs included a hyper sense of smell, and responsive to a pulse coded laser targeting system. Enabling ti to isolate and track prey in complex environments. Volia!" He then nods to a unicorn guard.

He then flash a red laser to points to a pony.

"Now first, the laser sets the target." Eversol said.

The pony noticed the beam, and then they turned to Indrago as he growls and turns to him. And lifted his tail.

"Once locked on, the acoustic single triggers the attack." Eversol said.

And then, the unicorn made an alarming sound, and then Indrago roars. And lunges at the wall causing several ponies to back away.

"This animal is relentless." Eversol said. "Now, he is actually strictly under..."

"$20 millions!" Called the large pony in interest.

Eversol and Mills glanced each other.

"No, th-this is a-a- strictly unpredictable creature." Eversol trying to reason with. "Not for sale."

"21!" Called another pony.

Henry shook his head growing concern.

"Well, it is still under strict concern, but..." Eversol said.

"22!"

"23!"

Eversol turns to Mills, and he nodded.

"24!"

Eversol just went along with it. "$24 million."

"$25 millions!" Called the large pony.

"Do I hear 26?" Eversol asked.

"What are they doing?" Twilight watching it.

"That thing can't leave this building." Owen walking off.

Henry then approached Mill with concern.

"What are you doing? This animal is not for sale." Henry said. "I thought we agreed."

"If you want to create an addict, you have to give them a taste." Mill said.

"He's too dangerous for that risk." Henry said.

"Look, that risk is worth $28 million right now." Mills glancing at the screen. "Relax. It's only one."

"You have no idea what you just started." Henry said and then walks away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Owen opens a panel and fiddles with the wiring, and then an elevator opens.

And then there was some grunting, and he saw the Stygimoloch from earlier as he appeared.

Owen turns to the elevator, and then had an idea.

"Hey, buddy. You thinking what I'm thinking?" He smirked.

The Stygimoloch looked as if he winked getting the idea.

* * *

Meanwhile, Indrago has been sold.

And behind a guard, the elevator opens with the Stygimoloch inside. And then he turns around towards him as the guard looks behind.

And then the Stygimoloch charges, and rams the guards sending him flying and hits the floor. And ponies started panicking as the dinosaur ran around. Mills saw this, and then Owen jumps down from the elevator's top. And saw a guard about to fire at the Stygimoloch, he quickly rushed over and then holds him as his blast went up. And then Owen kicks and throws the guard to the floor. And then another guard starts attacking him as they fought.

And the Stygimoloch was still causing a tussle as he ran around hitting ponies. Mills watches and saw a few ponies threw into the air. And then the Stygimoloch appeared and charges towards him. Mills quickly placed a pony in front of him and moved as the dinosaur flung the pony into the air and hits the floor.

Owen then punches the guard and saw Mills.

"Get this thing out of here!" Mills yelled.

The guard pulls the lever back, and the cage begins pulling Indrago's cage back.

Owen ran towards the lever, and and knocked over a few guards. And finally pulled back the level as the cage as pull back into the room. And then, Owen pulls some wires out to keep from the cage working.

Meanwhile, Claire and the others moved away.

* * *

Outside, ponies ran for their lives, and Wheatley stood and watches.

And then the Stygimoloch appeared, and then runs off.

* * *

And then, Wheatley enters inside looking for Mills.

"Mills!" Wheatley called. "Mills, where are you?! I want my bonus!"

Then Indrago noticed him and bites the cage bars, and Wheatley saw him.

"Holy cow." Wheatley amazed by him. "What are you? I didn't see you on the island."

Indrago growls and then Wheatley then fired 2 darts onto his neck. And Indrago growls not pleased of being shot.

"Oh, you're a tough guy." Wheatley said as he was starting to get infected.

Indrago then turns, and then finally drops onto his side.

Wheatley approaches the cage, and then opens the door and enters inside.

"Look at you." Wheatley said and nudges his head. "You're some kind of hot-rod. With really pretty teeth." He then brought his pliers. "This will make a perfect centerpiece for my necklace."

He then press the pliers onto one of Indrago's teeth. He begins to pry the tooth loose, but then unknowingly, behind him Indrago's tail lifts up and then silently drops down as Wheatley looks behind him. And then Indrago opened his eyes and smiled, a pretending to be asleep. And then pretends to sleep as Wheatley turns back to him. Soon thinking it was nothing, Wheatley got back to prying the tooth free, which was a challenge since it was deeply rooted.

"Oh, boy." Wheatley said.

And then, Indrago lifts up his tail and waves it side to side. And Wheatley turns and saw this. And Indrago opens his eyes and smiled, and he was truly proving his intelligence and using his tail as a decoy.

And once well distracted.

The suddenly, Indrago lunges and clamps down on Wheatley's left hoof. And then stood up as Wheatley screams in pain. And then Indrago stood as high as he can. And then with a massive clamp, he bites Wheatley's leg off as he fell to the floor of the cage.

Indrago swallows the leg, and then turns to Wheatley and nears him. And Wheatley cries in fear.

"How's this for tough." He finally spoke.

And then he lets out a screeching roar as Wheatley screams and his hat was blown off.

And then, Indrago started shredding and ripping him alive. Unknowingly behind him, Eversol was hiding behind a stool and saw the opened elevator. And he quickly runs over to it, and got inside. But when he turns, he was surprise to find 3 other ponies hiding inside as well. And one of singled him to be quiet.

"Move! Move!" Eversol pushing the mare away, trying to get to the keypad. "Out of the way!"

The mare was pushed into the open, and when she saw Indrago she then screams in fear. Indrago halts his assault, and then saw her. Eversol quickly types the code, and the elevator doors begin to close as Indrago climbed out of his cage. And then charges towards them, but at the last second. The elevator doors closed, leaivng Indrago outside.

And Eversol sighs in relief.

"Hmm?" Indrago turns and walks away.

As he turns, he unknowingly tail whipped a keypad outside. And the elevator doors opened. And he froze.

Eversol looks back, and saw Indrago as he turns to him. And then Indrago lets out a screeching roar as Eversol stood there in fear and then the elevator lights went out.

And Eversol screamed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Owen and the others rushed towards a door.

"Don't!" A voice stopping them.

They turned and saw Mills with 2 other guards.

"You two, you... deserve each other." Mills said. "Jr, come with me."

"You got your money." Owen said. "Walk away."

Oh. What are you gonna do?" Mills asked.

"We're gonna stop this." Claire holding Jr. "All of it."

"How?! What, are you gonna go back in time before Indom decided to invaded?" Mills asked. "You can't put it back in the box!"

"We have to try." Claire said.

"It's too late." Mills said. "Jr, come."

"Jr isn't going anything with you." Twilight glared as Jr went up to her and she wrapped her wings protectively over her.

"Oh. So, you're gonna take care of her now? Huh?" Mills said. "You have no idea what she is."

They stared at him.

"What are you talking about?" Apato asked.

"What do you think she's been left alone for all this time, huh?" Mills said. "A family member of her own, betrayed her just for her own safety."

The others glanced each other.

"Ever since Canterlot, Echo made a deal with Indrago." Mills explained. "And that if she didn't work with him. He threatened, to kill everything she'd loved and knew."

"You mean she's alive?" Twilight asked.

Then suddenly like a Black Panther lunging at it's victim. Indrago lunges from the side hall, snatching the 2 guards. And causing them all to jump. The screams from the guards were heard as Mills runs off.

"Go." Owen said.

They quickly rushed to the door, and entered in the room and Claire quickly blocks the door with a locker. And Jr stood against the wall breathing heavily.

Come on!" Claire said.

And they ran off, and Owen went back to Jr as they ran off.


	11. Indrago's Pursuit

Meanwhile, ponies in the lab were gathering up everything from vials and other things.

Henry looks at the bone sample.

"Get this to Mills." Henry said as a geneticist begin to take the sample away. "Be very careful, it's extremely valuable. You... I need blood samples from the Raptors." The 2nd geneticist was actually Franklin in a lab cover. And he just stood there. "Don't just stand there like an idiot! Get me 50cc's Carentanil and a phlebotomy kit! It's right there! Now!"

He then begins to head over to the cage with Blue and Jay.

"Come on, come on." Henry reaching for his keys.

As it turns out, Zia was actually cuffed to the cage.

"I need these Raptor's blood." Henry said.

Then suddenly Blue screeched at him, making him jump.

"Sure, go ahead." Zia bluntly said.

Henry looks back. "Where is that kit?!" He then turns back to Zia. "Okay, now, listen to me. It is better if you to cooperate. I am not against these creatures. I'm gonna get this blood, with or without your help."

"Her blood's contaminated." Zia gestured to Blue.

"Nature designed these animals itself." Henry said. "It's pure. Every cell of their body was created in the most controlled environment, under the most demanding conditions."

Unknowingly behind them, Franklin removes the head cover off.

"Yeah, but I did an intravenous blood transfusion with a T. Rex, so... it's a sock drawer in there." Said Zia.

"You what?" Henry in disbelief.

Then suddenly, Franklin lunges and jabs a dart in Henry's neck.

Zia was caught off guard. "Whoa! Frank! What are you doing?!"

And then Henry drops to the ground, unconsciously. And Franklin grabs the keys.

"Saving your life." Franklin grabbing the keys.

"I didn't think you had it in you!" Jay said stunned.

Franklin then went over to Zia, and frees her from the cuff.

And then she suddenly held him tightly at his face, almost strangling him.

"Yes!" She said.

"Stop!" Said a voice.

2 guards approached them.

"Don't move." He said and his horn gave a small electric spark.

The other pony then grabs Henry, and begins to drag him away.

"Now, step away from that cage." Said the guard. "Now."

And then, Zia removes the bar keeping the cage door closed. And then opens it as the guard steps back.

Jay and Blue stepped out of the cage, and then turned to the guard growling at him.

"Easy, now." Said the guard.

And then his horn lit up.

Blue the screeched, and then lunges at the pony. And starts attacking him, and Zia and Franklin begin to run away. But then another guard appeared, and was about to shoot the Raptors. But then Jay trips him with his tail, and the pony accidentally fired hitting a panel and a gas tank. And then Blue turns to the new guard.

Zia and Franklin saw the leaking gas, and the panel sparks a bit.

"Run. Run!" Zia said.

The 2 begin to clear away from the lab.

The hissing from the tank got louder, and Blue and Jay soon realized what was happening. And the 2 quickly ran as a spark hits the gas cloud, triggering a large explosion. But the 2 made it out just in time, and they begin to run off.

The power of the lab begins to shut down. But a panel showed a gas leaked detected.

In the lab, it was Hydrogen Cyanide.

And there are still some dinosaurs locked in cages below.

* * *

Outside, a large storm is brewing.

Back inside, a door slowly opens. And then Owen slowly and quietly walks in the Viewing Hall. And soon the others followed behind him.

They slowly walked, but then they saw a body of a pony behind an Aguiaceratops skull display. And then suddenly the body was pulled back quickly. And they quickly hid behind the display, and as Indrago lifts after swallowing. And then he lowers down and sniffs the floor, and then he quickly turns to the display but saw nothing.

Owen the other silently moved to the other side of the display being as quiet as they can. Owen peers behind but quickly pulls back as Indrago turned. And as he looks back again, there was only Indrago's tail as he was moving away.

Owen then noticed the spear from the pony, and reaches for it. But then Claire pulls him back before he did. And behind them, Indrago hangs on the back of the skull. And then climbs on top of it. And he looks behind him.

And the the radio from the pony went off, and Indrago turns to that.

"Huh?" Indrago looks down and saw the group and then roars.

"RUN!" Owen yelled.

They quickly got up and ran as Indrago leaps off the skull and onto the floor as they went up a spiral staircase. Indrago snarls and then lunges onto the side of the stair rails. And almost snatched Claire as he tries to slip through the bars. Indrago got his head through the bars, as Owen hold them back. But then, Indrago lost his grip on the railing and he slips down. And Owen quickly got up and ran.

Indrago lunges up and broke the through the railing and caught to the 2nd floor. But strangely there was no sign of them.

"Huh?" Indrago looks to his left.

Indrago then drops to all 4's and scratches the floor, and then he starts sniffing the floor trying to figure out where they.

"I know you're all here somewhere." Indrago said.

But then behind him, a secret door slightly opens as Owen looks through. And he saw Indrago's tail slithered by and hitting some broken pieces of the railing.

Owen then closed the door, and got down the ladder where the other were hiding.

Outside, Indrago caws out.

The group were unsure of what to to, but then Owen saw a panel and removes the cover. And then he turns off the lights of the entire room, and by an exhibit, a silhouette of Indrago pass by.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the lab below, the gas tank was still leaking.

And in the control room, Zia and Franklin entered in it.

"You see that?" Franklin gestured to the panel.

"That's Hydrogen Cyanide." Zia said. "If it reaches the containment level, it'll kill them all."

Franklin then saw that the ventilation system is down.

"The ventilation system is down." Franklin said.

"Can you bring it back up?" Zia asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Owen's group was still hiding behind the exhibits in the darkness.

Owen looks out, and there was no sigh of Indrago.

And the only sounds made were from Indrago's toe tapping.

Owen then silently moves across the exhibit, and soon got to a wall. And then he singles the others to come on. And they went over to him as a silhouette pass by reflected by the glass.

* * *

Meanwhile, Franklin was trying to get the ventilation system back on.

"The system's unresponsive." Franklin sighed. "I have to reboot the whole system."

"So reboot it." Zia said.

"I'm trying." Said Franklin.

* * *

Meanwhile, Owen and the others are still moving across the exhibit in the dark.

"So, tell me." Indrago's voice suddenly rang and as Owen got to the other end of the hall.

"Why exactly would you risk your life protecting a child that's not even your's." Indrago was heard.

Owen feels around, and soon found a door handle. And begins to try to open it.

"I happen to know everything that has happened since Canterlot." Indrago pressed on. "Even the fight with with Indom and 3 Raptors. Who were they again? Oh right, I believe the names were Delta, Echo, and Charlie."

Jr froze from hearing their names.

"Or should I say... 2 Raptors that were killed." Indrago corrected. "Echo was it, she actually survive the fall. But felt guilty of getting the daughter of the Crystal Princess taken to harm's way. And chose to leave her family. And made a little arrangement with me after I threaten her that I would destroy everything she loves. And worked with me since."

* * *

Meanwhile, Franklin was trying to find the right wires to reboot the system.

"Franklin, we don't have time." Zia said.

"I know, I know, I know." Franklin said.

And then the right wire was seen.

"Okay." Franklin said.

He then manages to fix the wire.

And then the power came back on in the lab.

* * *

And then, the lights from the 2nd level start turning back on.

And then the exhibit lights.

And then the light of the exhibit turn on that the group is in. Jr looks at the glass, and then a rosette of teeth appeared.

"There you are." Said Indrago.

And then a lightning flash reveals Indrago, and the Jr screams as Indrago roars. And then he rams through the glass, knocking everyone back. Indrago then slips under a model log and snaps his jaws trying to snatch any of them. Owen was trying to get himself free from under the log, and then Indrago slips out of the log and tries snatching him from above it. But a support beam was holding him back.

"Come on. Go! Go, run, run!" Claire quickly pushing Jr aside for her to get away.

"Give me that kid!" Indrago roared.

And then the log slipped, and came down. And the Indrago's index claw pierce through Claire's leg and she screams in pain.

Jr and Apato quickly exited the exhibit hall and started running away and Jr screamed.

And then Indrago manages to pull himself free from the support beam. And saw the 2 running, and starts chasing after them. And he runs through a Peloroplies skeleton breaking the bones apart.

"Come here!" Indrago roared.

Jr and Apato quickly parted ways as Jr went up the staircase, and Apato went the opposite way to the doorway to get help. And then Indrago approached and slamed against the wall, clearly after Jr, and starts chasing her up the staircase knocking picture frames down. Jr quickly got pass a doorway as Indrago leaps and turns breaking the stair railings off. And Indrago snaps his jaws, just missing her.

Jr quickly ran through the hall, and heard Indrago growling. And she screamed and ran faster.

Indrago finally manages to squeeze through the gap, and then slams against the wall. Jr screams as Indrago starts chasing after her on all 4's. And then Jr quickly got to a chute, and struggles to climb up as Indrago got closer. But then, at the last second Jr got inside and closed the chute as Indrago slams against the wall. And he starts clawing the wall.

"You can't hide from me forever!" Indrago yelled.

And then a bright flash of light appeared as Indrago turns to a window.

* * *

Meanwhile, Owen and Twilight have managed to remove the log of Claire.

"Hey. You're okay." Owen pressed a piece of clothe on Claire's wound. "Put pressure on it. Don't look at it. Look at me. Look at me."

"Guys, Jr's in trouble." Said Twilight.

"You have to go find her." Claire said.

"I can't leave you here." Owen said.

And then Claire pulls him in for a kiss, and soon parted.

"Go. I'll be fine." Claire said. "Run!"

And then Owen and Twilight ran off to find Jr.

* * *

Jr was pulling herself up in the chute.

And soon, was able to get in the Crystal Castle, and then enters inside of Flurry's room and hid under the covers.

Meanwhile, above her on the castle's tower as the rain continues pouring down. A black 4 fingered claw hand slams on the floor of the tower and grips hard. And Indrago pulls himself up and looks over the Crystal Empire. And then he lets out a screeching roar.

In the room, Jr breathes heavily as she was under the covers still. And then there was a creaking sound. And then Flurry woke up from that.

Outside, Indrago scales down the side of the castle. And soon, he got to a window, and then he reaches right arm down and towards the window.

Inside, Jr glanced at the wall and saw a shadow gloom of Indrago's silhouette.

And Jr grew even more scared.

"Mommy." Jr softly cried.

Flurry was now starting to get nervous.

And then, Indrago's claw reaches the handle, and then pushes the handle down and opens the window. And Indrago softly growls.

"Daddy." Jr whimpered.

The window hinges creaked as they opened. And then Indrago's left foot lands on the floor, and his toe claw taps on the floor.

Jr looks back as a flash of light casts a shadow off one of Flurry's toys. And another shadow showed a row of teeth. And Indrago slowly enters the room like a monster approaching a helpless child.

"Your family, is gone." Indrago said in a low scary tone.

And then Indrago saw the 2 in the bed.

"No one, can protect you." Indrago said.

And then Indrago reaches out with his left arm and slowly got closer to them. And then Jr started screaming softly as he got closer. As he was about to get a double kill.

Then suddenly, the door swung door as Owen and Twilight came in.

"Jr, stay down!" Owen yelled.

Indrago turns to them, and then Twilight fired a beam at him, and then another. And then a 3rd shot, and then Indrago lowers down and shrieks in pain. But after a few moments, Indrago started to raise up as if he was only stunned from the blasts. And he then towers over the 2 completely, and then he corners them against the wall.

But then there was screeching, and then Blue appeared and then screeches at Indrago. And then she lunges at his face, and climbs onto his shoulder and attacks and then Indrago bites her by her tail and throws her off. And Blue quickly got up again and screeches as Jay appeared and they both lunged on the Indoraptor and Owen and Twilight to Jr and Flurry as Jr screamed.

Indrago pulls Blue off of his back, and then drags her across the floor. And then he approaches the 4.

"Leave her alone!" Jay lunging onto Indrago's back.

And then Blue bites Indrago on his arm, And Owen saw the opened window and then Blue and Jay overpower Indrago and he trips onto the floor. And then Indrago launches them off with his legs as they were thrown to the wall as Owen and Twilight quickly moves the kids away and towards the window.

Indrago got up and was about to lunged at them, but the 2 Raptors lunged on his back attacking him.

"Follow me." Jr climbing out. "I know a way on the other side."

They begin to follow Jr outside and move across a ledge on the side of the castle.

"Come on." Jr said. "Come on!"

They move across the ledge as the 3 way battle continues as screeches and roars were heard.

And as they were passing a window, Blue was suddenly thrown through the glass as they fell. And slid down the side of the castle to a section of the Mansion.

They slid down to a roof, and begin to move as Indrago then was thrown through the window and fell down with Jay.

Owen then saw a ladder in the glass roof.

"This way!" He said.

"Get Jr out of here!" Jay yelled and confronts Indrago.

They begin to climb up the ladder, and then Jay lunges at Indrago but he caught by the throat.

"No one... Can save her." Indrago growled.

He then violently throws and slams Jay down to the ground, and then he starts to climb up the roof.

Owen, Twilight holding Flurry and Jr made their way over the beam. But soon came to a dead end of a 5 story dead. They looked back as Indrago has blocked the way back. Indrago placed his right hand on the glass, but then it broke under him. And he looks at the hole knowing he would fall through if not careful.

Indrago turns towards the group, and then screeches at them.

Jr suddenly misplaced a foot and slips, but Owen quickly caught her and holds on to the pole.

"I got ya!" Owen said.

And Indrago begins to stalk towards them. And the piece that Owen was holding start to crack.

"Lay a claw on my niece, and you'll regret it." Twilight growled and her horn glowed ready to fire.

Indrago chuckled. "I like to see that happen."

Then suddenly there clanking sound and Indrago came to a stop.

Behind him, it was Claire banging the ladder with a spear and with her was Jay.

"HEY!" Claire yelled.

Indrago looks behind him sees them and roars. And then Claire raised the spear, and Owen begins to pull Jr up. And Indrago begins scoot back to Claire and Jay. And soon, Owen and Jr were up. And then a red laser beam flash from the spear, and it moves to Owen as Indrago turns to him and smiles evilly.

"Any last words?" Indrago evilly smirked.

And then Claire pushed a button making an alarm sound. And Indrago screeches as Owen towards him and Indrago lunges at him. But Owen quickly slid down the roof as Indrago crashes through the glass. And holds on to the beam.

Indrago holds on with dear life, and tries to pull himself up. And then, after a moment, he was able to pull and haul himself up. And turns to Owen.

"You'll have to do better, to get rid of me." Indrago growled.

Indrago growls, but then from the darkness behind him. 2 silhouettes moved across the roof, and then a lightning flash revealed Blue and Echo who was still alive. And then Blue screeches as Indrago turns to them. And then the 2 Raptors lunges from the roof and towards him. Twilight held Jr close to her as she looks away. Blue and Echo land on Indrago, and then the support beam snaps causing them to fall. And their momentum caused them to twirl as they fell.

And then, Indrago lands square right through the horns of the Aquiaceratops skull as the right horn pierce his chest. And Echo was knocked aside. And after a few moments, Indrago's growling weakens and was soon dead.

Blue then lets out a screech in triumph. And then she leaps out the body, and onto the floor. And screeches.

The short, violent reign of Indrago...

Is over.

On the roof, everyone turns to each other.

And then, behind Indrago's body, Zia and Franklin appeared from the elevator. And then Apato appeared with the rest of the Mane 7 and Cadance. And they soon saw Indrago's body.

"What the hay?" Zia in shock.

They looked at the body.

"Hey!" Owen called from above.

They looked up and saw the others looking down at them and completely soaked.

"Hey!" Franklin said. "You good?"

Owen shrugged. "Yeah."

"In a sort of way." Jay said.

"You?" Owen asked.

"Nope." Franklin said.

"Hey, we got a problem downstairs." Zia said. "I need you to come see this."

"Oh, no." Blue's voice was heard.

They all turned to Blue, and saw something deeply concern.

And soon, they all joined Blue next Echo still on her side. And was badly injured.

"We were, some team, huh?" Echo said weakly.

"Were?" Jay said. "Come on, we're still a team."

"I'm, uh, sorry for what I did." Echo said.

"Ah, you know me. I'm sometime too hard to hold a grudge." Blue said.

Jr then went up to her aunt.

"Aunt Echo?" Jr said.

"Hey, knock it off, kid." Echo said. "You gotta be strong. You have to take care of your mom and dad. Especially your dad."

"Oh, come on, you can lick this." Rainbow said. "You're a Raptor. I'll carry you if need too. Come on, what do you see?"

"Someone tell her she's gonna be okay?" Pinkie asked.

"Listen, you have to leave me here." Echo said. "If those dinosaurs aren't let out, they'll never make it."

"You didn't have to do that." Blue said.

"That's what you do for family." Echo said.

"Echo..." Jr cried and then Cadance brought her back.

And they stood by with her.

And soon left.


	12. Freedom: New Equestria

In the basement, the Hydrogen Cyanide is started to spread heavily. And it starts spewing to the lower level, and was a Sinoceratops nervous.

In the control room, the group entered the room. And they heard the bellows of distress from them.

'They're all dying." Claire said.

"What happened?" Twilight asked.

"The blast damaged the ventilation system." Zia said. "We did everything we could."

Claire then moves over the control system.

"I can open the gates from here." Claire going over the controls.

"Claire. Be careful." Owen said. "We're not on an island anymore."

Claire soon got to the cages, and starts opening them. The first cage door opens as an Ankylosaurus starts to move out. And soon, the other cages begin to open and a Triceratops lowers it's head down trying to get through and bangs on the gate. And the lower floor starts to get crowded with dinosaurs. Then the other gates opened as a Stegosaurus, Parasaurolophus, Carnotaurus and Apatosaurus came out. And an Alamosaurus broke the walkways as it moves. And soon, the enitrie floor was crowded with dinosaurs as an Apatosaurus bellows in distress.

And then, Claire saw a red button that controls the outer doors. And then she moves over to it, and lifts the lid, but her hoof halts and holds an inch over it.

"Claire... You press that button, there is no going back." Said Owen.

"We can't let them die." Claire said.

Zia holds Jr, and everyone waited and remained silent wondering what will happen. But then, after a few moments, regretfully Claire closed the lid. And then moves over and watches as the dinosaurs were slowly dying from the gas. And some of them were beginning to get effected by the gas.

By then, the gate doors started to open as the dinosaurs in the front turn to them.

Confused by this, Owen and Claire turned to find Jr who has opened the gates.

"I had to." Jr said. "They're alive, like me."

Owen and Claire glanced each other, and then turned as they watched all the dinosaurs ran through into the tunnel to freedom.

* * *

Outside, Mills gets ready to placed the bone sample into a cart.

But then halts as there was a distant deep rumbling sound. Mills turns and looks over to the tunnel, and the rumbling got louder as if a large herd of Elephants was coming. And the small pebbles and puddles of water started bouncing and vibrating.

And then, a Pteranodon appeared from the tunnel. And then snatches a guard and then flies up with him. And then, the pony slipped from it's grip and falls and hits on top of the wagon.

Mills then turns back to the tunnel, and then a baby Triceratops runs outside. Along with some Compsognathus, and then 2 more Pteranodons flew out. And then a huge army of dinosaurs came running out of the tunnel as the other guard makes a run for it, but was then trampled by a Triceratops. And then wall started breaking and bursting into pieces as an Argentinosaurus burst through.

Mills quickly takes cover under the wagon, and with the bone sample. And the dinosaurs ran as an Apatosaurus bumps the wagon moving it aside a bit. And Mills was exposed. He quickly pushes the sample and scoots under the wagon and almost avoids getting crushed by a Carnotaurus foot. And soon, the wagon shakes as Mills was then starting to become trapped and he yells thinking he might be crushed. And then the wagon lifts up from a passing Brachiosaur, and then falls down as the bellows and footsteps started to fade away into silence.

Thinking that it's safe now, Mills crawls out from under the wagon as it was totally flatten. And he fixes himself, and the bone sample has survived and a few Compys and a Microraptor were on top of the wagon.

Mills then approaches the sample and is unaware of a Carnotaurus behind with his sights on him. And then strangely, the Compsognathus and the Microraptor started to scramble away. And reaches down to grab the sample.

But then suddenly, from nowhere Tyrant clamps down on the pony as Mills screams as Tyrant came to stop and then placed a foot on the pony. She then rips a leg off as the Carnotaurus got it and starts to eat it. But then Tyrant slams her head into the Carnotaurus, and he was knocked aside and trips. And got to his feet and runs off as Tyrant snaps her jaws at him. And then Tyrant turns and knocks over a lamp post, and then lifts up and lets out a thunderous roar.

And then Tyrant begins to walk away, and several Compys ran and then Tyrant's left foot stomps on the container. And when it lifts up, it was completely crushed as well as the bone sample. And she walks off, into the night.

* * *

Meanwhile, everyone else made their way outside.

Though they were sadden to know that Echo is truly dead this time.

"I can't believe Echo was alive for all this time." Fluttershy said.

I guess she's gone for real this time." Rainbow sadly said.

Jr sighed sadly. "I give anything to bring her back."

Jay kneels to her. "Hey. Your aunt is always there for you. And always will."

Twilight sadly turns to them, but then she noticed something that made her smiled.

Limping into view, Echo appeared.

Flurry then noticed her, and she smiles and reached her hooves forward. And was enough make Echo smiled.

"If only we could've help her." Pinkie said unaware Echo was behind her.

"Save your breath, Pinkie." Echo finally spoke. "Sometimes thing can be mistaken."

Pinkie then perks up from recognizing her voice.

"Echo?!" Pinkie looked behind her. "You're okay!" She rushed towards her.

"Not easy to get rid of." Echo said.

"Yay!" Pinkie said not stopping.

Pinkie then rushed at her, and her to flip over.

"You're okay! You're okay!" Pinkie ruffled her head.

And then Pinkie happily punched her hard on her shoulder which was bruised and she yelled in pain.

"Okay, okay easy with her, Pinkie." Starlight said.

"Aunt Echo!" Jr rushed to her and hugged her.

"Oh, I've missed you so much!" Echo hugged her niece.

And then Echo turns to Jay, Blue, Twilight and Cadance.

"I'm really sorry, for all of this." Echo said. "I swear, I didn't want to do what I am with Indrago. I only trying to protect Jr, and you guys."

"Echo, it's okay." Blue said. "What's important is everything turned out okay."

Echo then turns to Twilight and Cadance. "I'm very sorry for dragging Flurry into that back at Canterlot. I swear I didn't wanted too."

"It's okay, Echo." Cadance said. "You're forgiven."

"You were just under orders." Said Twilight.

Flurry giggles and smiles at Echo.

"She's a lot like you, Cadance." Echo said. "She might even grow back to be like you."

Cadance smiled from that. "Thank you."

 _"How many times do you have to see the evidence?"_

* * *

A large cargo train gets cargo to leave.

 _"How many times must the point be made?"_

In one of the boxcars, a cage with a Baryonyx was being loaded.

 _We're likely causing our own extinction."_

A pony sets down a case.

 _"Too many red lines have been crossed."_

The case opens and reveals small vitals of blood samples of dinosaurs, 2 from 12 species. From Brachiosaurus, Allosaurus, Carnotaurus, Stygimoloch, Sinoceratops, Spinosaurus, Dreadnoughthus, Dilophosaurus, Tyrannosaurus Rex, Velociraptor, Stegosaurus and Baryonyx.

And the train begins to leave the station.

 _"And our home has, in fundamental ways, been polluted by-"_

* * *

"-avarice and political megalomania." Said the elderly pony in the courtroom.

* * *

And the badlands, a cargo train moves across a track in the desert.

 _"Ancient creatures have now been unleashed, and of course, that's gonna be catastrophic."_

Inside one of the boxcars, was an Allosaurus from the auction.

 _"This change was inevitable from the moment we met the first dinosaur set foot into our land."_

* * *

"We convince ourselves that sudden change is something that happens outside the normal order of things, like a... car crash, or that's beyond our control, like a fatal illness. We don't conceive of sudden,-"

* * *

 _"-radical, irrational change as woven into the very fabric of existence."_

In a field near Ponyville, Jr was playing with her family.

 _"Yet, I can assure you, it most assuredly is. And it's happening now."_

* * *

Off the coast of Mt. Aris, a team of 10 Seaponies swam through a 4 story high wave.

And by them, was a Mosasaurus.

 _"Ponies and dinosaurs are not gonna be forced to coexisted."_

* * *

Further into the Equestria mainland, a feral T. Rex emerges from some trees.

 _"These creatures were here before us."_

The T. Rex pushes through a fence.

 _"And if we're not careful, they're gonna be here after."_

The T. Rex pushes and flattens the fence completely, and then roars at a Lion in an enclosure of a zoo. And the Lion roars at the dinosaur.

* * *

In Ponyville, Jr looks up and noticed something.

 _"We're gonna have to adjust to new threats that we can't imagine."_

Blue, Jay and Echo turned to where Jr was looking. And in the air, was a group of flying Queztalcoatlus.

And some Pteranodons nearby.

* * *

"We've entered a new era." Said the stallion. "Welcome,... to Jurassic World."

* * *

Later at sunset, Blue runs up onto a ridge near Ponyville.

And then came to a stop near the edge. And then she starts cawing out.

* * *

DIRECTED BY

 **J.A. BAYONA**

BASED FROM THE SHOW BY

 **LAURA FAUST**

MUSIC BY

 **MICHAEL GIACCHINO**

JURASSIC PARK THEME BY

 **JOHN WILLIAMS**

 **CHRIS PRATT**

 **BRYCE DALLAS HOWARD**

 **RAFE SPALL**

 **JUSTICE SMITH**

 **DANIELLA PINEDA**

 **JAMES CROMWELL**

 **TOBY JONES**

 **TED LEVINE**

 **B.D. WONG**

 **ARIEL WINTER**

 **GERALDINE CHAPLIN**

AND

 **JEFF GOLDBLUM**

 **TARA STRONG**

 **ASHLEIGH BALL**

 **ANDREA LIBMAN**

 **TABITHA ST. GERMAN**

 **CATHY WESELUCK**

CAST

OWEN GRADY: CHRIS PRATT

CLAIRE DEARING: BRYCE DALLAS HOWARD

ELI MILLS: RAFE SPALL

FRANKLIN WEBB: JUSTICE SMITH

ZIA RODRIGUEZ: DANIELLA PINEDA

BENJAMIN LOCKWOOD: JAMES CROMWELL

MR. EVERSOLL: TOBY JONES

KEN WHEATLEY: TED LEVINE

IAN MALCOLM: JEFF GOLDBLUM

DR. HENRY: B.D. WONG

IRIS: GERALDINE CHAPLIN

BLUE. JR: ARIEL WINTER

JAY: JAY BARUCHEL

BLUE: AMERICA FERRERA

TYRANT: ANNE HATHAWAY

APPLEJACK and RAINBOW DASH: ASHLEIGH BALL

APPLE BLOOM: MICHELE CREBER

SWEETIE BELLE: CLAIRE CORLETT

SCOOTALOO: MADELEINE PETERS

FLUTTERSHY and PINKIE PIE: ANDREA LIBMAN

PRINCESS CADANCE: BRITT McKILLIP

PRINCESS CELESTIA: NICOLE OLIVER

RARITY, PRINCESS LUNA, FLURRY HEART: TABITHA ST. GERMAN

AMBER: JENNIFER LOVE HEWITT

SPIKE: CATHY WESELUCK

BAILY and ECHO: MAE WHITMAN

INDRAGO: DJIMON HOUNSOU

JEESE EISENBERG: LOU

AMANDLA STENBERG: TIA

RACHEL GROW: TARLA

PIERCE GAGNON: TIGAGO

BEBEL GILBERTO: CARLITA

TRACY MORGAN: STANLEY

SAM ELLIOT: SAM

STEVE ZAHN: DINO

WILL. : CULLEN

JONAH HILL: CORET

CHRISTOPER MINTZ-PLASSE: SETH

T.J. MILLER and KRISTEN WIIG: PACHY and PATCHNUT

GEORGE LOPEZ: EDUARDO

JAMIE FOXX: CYRUS

A.J. BUCKLEY: TERENCE

ANNA PAQUIN: MATILDA

MAX CHARLES: REX

RAYMOND OCHOA: APATO

JUSTIN LONG: PATCHI

RICO RODRIGUEZ: BUCK

RANI RODRIGUEZ: BLAZE

KEGAN FRITH: SCAR

DAVID FAUSTINO: CLAW

ADELAIDE KANE: MAREN

JONATHAN BENNETT: SKULL

GALLUS: GAVIN LANGELO

SILVERSTREAM: LAUREN JACKSON

OCELLUS: DEVYN DALTON

SANDBAR: VINCENT TONG

YONA: KATRINA SALISBURY

SMOLDER: SHANNON CHAN-KENT

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **The other half of season 8, will be back in progress soon.**

 **And then after that, the story of the war between dinosaurs and Kaiju.**

 **the dinosaur and Kaiju war happen 13 years before the starts of the series. And ended just 2 years before Twilight moved to Ponyville to meet her friends.**


End file.
